Saiyan Regret
by mAskMaN09
Summary: As Bardock desperately attempts to warn his saiyan brothers about their impending death, he is greeted by a vision of his son facing off against his greatest enemy. Spurred by this vision of the future, Bardock follows his son to Earth. Has Bardock's rash decision helped or hindered his son's path to becoming a hero. Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1: Divergence on Planet Vegeta

Bardock could feel his life slowly draining from his body as he staggered back to the landing pad. His desperate warning to the other saiyans had fallen on deaf ears. Laughter at the morbid prediction. Flashes of Fasha's and Toma's broken bodies pushed Bardock forward. The demons of his past wouldn't allow him to sleep until the deed was done. Rage bubbled beneath Bardock's bleeding body.

He was going to pay, he thought.

The pain overwhelmed Bardock for a moment, forcing him to the ground. He could feel his ribs ready to give way at any moment. The pain began to dull the saiyan's burning passion, allowing him to think rationally once more. A sharp flash of pain threw him into another harrowing vision of the future.

Blue grass and green sky filled his vision as the crippling pain that had forced him to the ground subsided. As Bardock weakly rose to his feet, he could see two warriors in the distance. The two stood in silence, neither one wanting to make the first move. Both pillars of power. Both prodigies. Bardock recognised one of them within an instant. Lord Frieza. The hatred exploded again from within Bardock's chest. The monster that had kept his race as slaves for all of Bardock's life, now stood before him. Hatred was too weak a word for the dying saiyan's burning anger. Memories of all the times Frieza had looked down on his race. The hell Bardock and others like him went through every day to feed the ego of the tyrannical dictator. Bardock wanted to scream out in furious anger but his body wouldn't let him. It was like his lungs had filled with water but he could still breathe.

Finally, the other warrior moved and Bardock's attention shifted to him. Kakarot. His own son began to confidently walk up to Frieza. Within a moment, the battle exploded, sending Bardock flying backwards.

His mind was violently thrown back into reality, leaving Bardock to ponder on the vision. Saiyan pride began to flow through his veins, forcing him to stand despite the pain. He looked up at Frieza approaching ship. The vision of the destruction of his planet was still fresh in his mind. With boiling blood, Bardock bent down and began to charge ki in his legs. Reason had been lost as his pride and fury took over. He would defeat Frieza. For everything he did to the saiyans. For Kakarot. For Raditz. For every saiyan on Planet Vegeta. Bardock was going to finish this.

But something stopped him. Every fiber of his being pushed him forwards but he couldn't. For the first time in his entire life, Bardock thought of his son. The son he'd put all of his hope into. To defeat Frieza. The boy was a weakling. he could never stand up to the might of Frieza on his own. Bardock would have to train him if he ever wanted to challenge the emperor.

But there was something else that also beated through his heart. Care for the boy?Staring up at Frieza ship, a cold heart warmed, if only for a moment. That moment of care and love pushed Bardock back to his feet.

Kakarot.

The memory of the son he'd ignored.

Raditz.

The next generation of saiyans.

Bardock.

Would be Frieza's undoing.

A small group of engineers worked on a recently landed spacepod nearby. Even in this weakened state, none of them came close to Bardock's raw power. Weakly, the saiyan stumbled over to them, blood still pouring from the wounds Dodoria had inflicted on him. Time was running out. The destruction of the planet was only moments away. Bardock had to act quickly. A small rat-like engineer saw Bardock and called out,

"Sorry, Bardock. No one's allowed off of the planet. Frieza's orders."

Bardock shot a thin energy blast between the engineer's eyes. His body instantly went limp and fell to the ground. The others stood stunned as Bardock gingerly got into the spacepod, letting out a powerful burst of energy as a parting gift.

The remaining engineers were thrown to the ground as the pods door shut and rose up into the air.

I'm coming, Kakarot, thought Bardock. We're going to kill that bastard Frieza.

A small outfit of soldiers heard the commotion from outside and rushed out of the main building. Luckily, Bardock's ship was only a few moments from taking off, leaving the soldiers with only a parting view of the escaping spacepod. Bardock relaxed back in the chair. His injuries were much worse than he thought they were. Removing his scouter, consciousness faded from Bardock's mind as the anesthesia from the pod kicked in.

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I'm coming."

Within the cockpit of the orbiting spaceship, Frieza drank wine as he surveyed the saiyan's homeworld. His two elite warriors stood beside him.

"This is the world that those monkeys hail from," Frieza mocked condescendingly, "Dirty and brutish. Much like those disgusting saiyans, don't you agree Zarbon?"

The taller of the two minions replied, "Well said, Lord Frieza. They are a blight to our beautiful military. I'm glad you're finally dealing to them."

Frieza chuckled to himself. Though his two minions were predictable, they still gave him momentary enjoyment. Out of the corner of his eye, Frieza noticed a lone spacepod leaving the red atmosphere of the doomed planet. Strange, he thought, there weren't any ships supposed to be leaving Planet Vegeta, I made sure of it. Frieza pondered over the ship as it rose towards him. If it had been any other day, Frieza would have hunted that pod down. Death would have been a welcome release for the scum that dared to defy Lord Frieza. While sipping the drink in his hand, he thought of all the energy required for him to deal to it. It wasn't worth it.

"Zarbon, is everything ready for the fireworks?"

Zarbon bowed down and replied,

"Every filthy saiyan is down on that planet, other than the prince, as you requested. Whenever you are ready, my lord."

Frieza floated his chair up and out of his ship and rested at the top with his two companions. All of the soldiers stationed around the ship looked in confusion as their lord watched over them. He raised one finger. And then it was all over for the saiyans.

The explosion rocked Bardock's escaping pod but his body didn't wake. Bardock and his son both sped away from their exploding home, on course to a planet that they knew nothing about. Comforting thoughts flooded Bardock's mind. Little did he know that his decision of leaving Planet Vegeta, may have just doomed him and his son.

After a few months, Bardock was violently awoken. A series of beeps notified him that he'd reached his destination.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake…"

Unluckily, suspended animation didn't do much for wounds so his chest still felt like it was about to explode. The door slide open, bathing Bardock in warm sunlight. Bird song comforted him as he slumped into the crater that his pod had just made. Outside of the crater, Bardock could hear the cries of a baby. After crawling to the top of the cavernous crater, Bardock saw another crater with an identical spacepod in it. He carefully rolled down until he made contact with the the circular spaceship. The door had also opened to reveal a crying baby.

"Dammit, Kakarot! Stop your crying!"

The baby suddenly stopped crying and curiously studied his father's scared face. A small hand grabbed hold of Bardock's hair and gave it a slight tug.

"That's better. Now what the hell are we going to do."

A shadow slowly formed over Kakarot's pod and said,

"You alright there, son."

Bardock's battle instincts took over and within a moment, he was on his feet with Kakarot in his arms. Above him stood an old man with a walking stick. Normally, Bardock would have dealt to the occupants of the planet he was about to take over, but his wounds would only barely allow him to stand, let alone fight. The old man posed little threat to him alone, but if he brought the planets military, Bardock would have some trouble. Using the last of his strength, Bardock flew up into the air and sped off, trying to make as much distance as he could. The old man merely stood bemused, taken aback by such an impressive display of power. After a moment, the confusion wore of and the man continued on his way.

Bardock's desperate escape only lasted a moment as his body gave in and he fell to the forest's floor. The blood began to flow from his chest once more. He sat up and put Kakarot on the ground in front of him before saying painfully,

"What are we going to do now, Kakarot? I just need to get my strength back so I can purge this planet. Then we can rebuild the saiyan empire."

Kakarot began to laugh at his father's devilish goal. Bardock gave a small smile in response. They both sat in silence for a moment before it was broken by Bardock's stomach gurgling.

"Christ, I'm hungry. I need to get some food before I end up eating you, Kakarot."

Kakarot didn't laugh at that.

Bardock weakly stood up and began to walk away before turning back to his son's confused face.

"Right, you need to come with me as well. Damn, that's annoying."

Bardock scooped up Kakarot in his tail before stumbling into the dark unknown

Far away, a lone figure stood with his eyes closed and a nervous look on his face. Another person, who was watering some turned nearby plants, turned and said,

"What's wrong, Kami."

"Something powerful just landed on this planet, Mr. Popo. Much stronger than anything that I've ever felt before."

The shorter of the two shot up from his watering and looked out into the clouds.

"Stronger than you, Kami? Is the energy good or evil?"

"I don't know, Mr. Popo. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2: Saiyan Rage

**Chapter 2: Saiyan Rage**

The sunlight of Bardock's mind dipped into the dark pool of unconsciousness. This had become a common practice since his ungraceful landing on Earth. His injuries, though healing, were agonizing if he put too much strain on his body. Once he'd fully lost control, memories and thoughts began to flood in. Like a dam being thrown open, faces of his former saiyan brothers and sisters haunted his mind. The phantoms of his past tried to drag him down into the depths of his soul. He felt himself slipping.

As he was dragged into the inky sludge of his mind, he watched as a small figure began to walk towards him. Like it was made of smoke, the figure floated along the ground and taunted Bardock's shivering conscious. A hollow laugh echoed throughout the cavernous cave. Bardock recognised the laugh. And then the rage begun to burn.

The fire in soul screamed out and forced him to his feet. Throwing off the demonic memories, Bardock shakily rose up and readied his fists. The cackling monster stared down at the quivering saiyan. Bardock rushed forward, driven only by his ferocious fury, and launched a blue ki blast directly at the shadowy figure. The smoke dissipated. But the laughter remained.

Exploding into a cacophony of hellish provocations, the laughter resonated with the inner sanctum of Bardock's body. Maniacally, he searched for the source of the taunting phantom. His efforts were in vain. The laughter wouldn't stop. Finally, the figure returned, throwing off the shackles of the shadowy mist. Bardock's tormentor grew in size, continuing his devilish laughter. Now it was impossible to deny who it was.

Frieza.

Kakarot's unending crying tore Bardock from his nightmare and back into his forest home.

"God dammit, Kakarot! Can't you stay quiet for one second, you little shit," Bardock yelled, wincing in pain.

A moment of silence. Bardock was tired of his son's unsaiyan-like bawling. It was nearly unending. Along with Bardock's nightmares, the crying was beginning to take its toll on his psyche. He needed space for himself.

Throwing on his damaged armour and scouter, Bardock rose to his feet and began to stretch. Kakarot looked at his father with confusion strewn upon his face.

"You're going to need to look after yourself for a while, Kakarot. Maybe you'll learn how to act like a saiyan…"

Before Kakarot could cry out in protest, Bardock flew up into the air and began to fiddle with his scouter.

"Alright, let's see if I can't find some sort of challenge on this planet… Damn, only 220. Well, guess I've have to make do."

After turning off his scouter, Bardock sped off through the sky.

Kami had not slept since the incredible fighter had landed on the planet. He stood at the edge of the lookout, quivering in fear. Mr. Popo stood by his nervous master, attempting to comfort his close friend. But it was no use. A cool wind blew through the trees and shook Kami's old bones. Mr. Popo insisted,

"Kami, please. You must go inside… If you stay outside any longer, you will catch your death!"

Kami stood silent, deep in thought. The power was beginning to move. Fast.

"Mr. Popo, you need to get inside now,"

Kami warning, his voice shaking from the deathly cold. There was no point protesting, Mr. Popo could hear the seriousness in his voice. His shivering sped up but Mr. Popo didn't think it was from the cold. He turned around and ran back into the central building of the lookout. After a moment, Kami felt the power standing right behind him.

"So… You've finally come."

Bardock was not expecting the most powerful person on this miserable mud ball to be a namekian. Finding an alien other than him and Kakarot on the planet startled him. But the power was nothing to be afraid of. He was just an old man.

"How the hell did you know I was here, old man?"

Kami weakly spun around and stared down the phantom that haunting his mind. Blood was caked onto his armour and face. Scars told the story of a broken and beaten warrior that had survived many horrifying battles. Strength earned through the fires of combat, Kami thought, who is this man?

"What do you want with our planet?"

Both men stood tall at each other. This conversation was beginning to test Bardock's patience.

"I can assume that you can feel how strong I am, right, old man?"

Kami stoicism didn't falter.

"You probably know that it's not a good idea to piss me off."

All Bardock got in response was a glassy look. The namekian's standoffish nature made Bardock's blood boil. He needed some sort of display. Without breaking a sweat, Bardock released a small, invisible wave of energy, sending Kami flying back.

That got the old man's attention.

Kami's heart felt like it was about the beat out of his chest. Though he was aware of the warriors power, seeing it up close was mind-boggling. He'd never felt anything close to this level of strength in all his years being the guardian of Earth. Painfully, Kami rose to his feet and hoarsely spoke,

"What do you want, monster?"

All he got in response was laughter.

"Don't worry,old man. I have no plans to kill you….yet,"

Bardock spoke with a devious smile on his face.

"Let's just say, I'm a resident of your planet now, so if you just leave me alone, I won't kill anyone."

There was no point fighting this weak, old man. Though he would eventually take over this planet, his training of Kakarot took centre stage.

The old man shouted out as Bardock turned to leave,

"So what do you plan to do then?"

All he got in response has a short laugh before Bardock shot up into the air and flew away.

Mr. Popo, after witnessing the warrior fly away, rushed out to help his weaken master.

"Kami, are you ok?"

After being helped back to his feet, Kami replied,

"Yes, Mr. Popo. I'm fine. For now."

"So what are we going to do now,"

Asked Mr. Popo as he helped Kami take a seat on the steps of the main building.

"We must gather the masters of martial arts and prepare to do battle with this monster."

Mr. Popo was shocked for a moment but then it dawned on him. If they didn't fight, then there may be nothing left to guard.

That encounter left Bardock with a bad taste in his mouth. He'd hoped for a more enlightening answer to his questions of this new world but the old namekian wouldn't budge. Hopefully, the other earthlings would be more… inviting. But this encounter made something even clearer in his mind, Kakarot's training couldn't wait much longer. If he couldn't beat Frieza soon, then Bardock probably wouldn't last long on this planet. Something began to turn in his mind. A feeling he hadn't felt since before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. And then it took over.

Blood. Blood in his mouth. Blood everywhere else as well. Bardock saw three men standing in front of him. They were broken. Bloody. Tired. The old man. The namekian laid on the ground. With a hole in his chest. Bardock let out a throaty laugh before firing off a large ki blast at the three warriors. They darted out of the way. Pain began to run up Bardock's leg. He turned around and saw another old man. He had a rice cooker at his feet. He moved his hands. Bardock felt his body go numb. And then it all went black.

Bardock awoke stuck within the leaves of a large pine tree. The wounds in his chest had reopened, tainting the green leaves red. He was used to this pain now. It was normal. Bardock leapt up into the air and shot off like a shooting star. Another view into the future, he thought, but what the hell was happening. Bardock pushed the thoughts out of his mind. There wasn't any time.

When Bardock arrived back at his campsite, he noticed something was wrong. It was silent. Much too silent.

"Kakarot! Where are you, you little bastard?"

Worry began to build in Bardock's chest. Worry that reminded him of something else. Toma. Fasha.

Push those thoughts out, Bardock thought. He had to push forward. For everyone. Bardock flew up into the sky and frantically search for his son. He tore through the surrounding woods until he saw them. And then the red mist descended.

Kakarot, since his father had stormed off, had to find his own way to entertain himself. A bird landed on the ground next to him and began to sing a light song. Ungracefully, Kakarot tried to grab hold of the bird but it was must to quick for him. Tears began to flow. Loud sobbing echoed throughout the silent woods. It only lasted for a few moments before a large man carrying a gun walked into the clearing where the encampment was.

"Hey, Lou. There's some kid in here."

Another, much smaller man, came into the clearing as well and said,

"Well ain't that a treat. You think he'd fetch a price on the slave market?"

"No, I don't think so. He's much too young… and he ain't that pretty."

The large man picked him up and Kakarot, fearing for his life, bit the thumb of the man. He let out a resounding screech and threw Kakarot into a nearby tree.

"Dammit, Lou! The kid just bit me!"

Loy gave a small chuckle and spoke,

"You wanna take the kid along with us then, Adam? You could get some revenge."

Adam gave a evil smile and proceeded to knock Kakarot out with the but of his gun.

Lou and Adam didn't know what the hell they'd just done.

A blue and white aura began to flare over Bardock's body as he landed onto the ground. The two gunmen had only just returned their own camp and had laid Kakarot's unconscious body onto the floor. Lou turned around and unholstered the gun at his side. He stammered,

"Where the hell did you come from, you motherfucker. You better get out of here before I unload into you, bastard."

"I'm going to kill both of you."

Lou and Adam stood silently, neither one knowing what to do. Bardock's eyes began to burn with blue and white energy. Each step he took, shook the ground and the trees around him. Before they could open fire, Bardock shoved his hand directly through Lou chest. Blood dripped from the open wound down Bardock's arm and spat from Lou's mouth. He tried to scream out in pain but his neck his quickly snapped, letting out a gut wrenching snapping sound. Adam fumbled with his gun, giving Bardock enough time to dash up to him. A swift kick snapped the man's weak leg bones, forcing him to the ground. The bullets that he fired just ricocheted off of Bardock's chest. Anger flowed through his blood. And it felt good.

Adam screams were quickly silenced as he was finished much like his friend.

And it felt good. Really good. Bardock hadn't felt the feeling of a good kill in a while.

And damn did it feel good.

When Kakarot awoke, he was next to a river. Bardock was washing the blood off of his face and arms. Kakarot cooed lightly, reminding Bardock of his son's existence.

"Hey, kid. You feeling ok? Here take this," said Bardock as he laid a piece of wet cloth onto the bump on the baby's head. Kakarot pulled it off his head and began to suck on it.

"No,no,no, Kakarot. On your head it will make you feel better," laughed Bardock. He was starting to feel like his son wasn't too bad. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be.

And then the visions came back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Agreement

**Chapter 3: The Agreement**

Crying. Piercing. Water taste in his mouth. Anger. Bubbling. Bardock spins. Kakarot cries. Begin to shout. Something is wrong. A noise from behind Kakarot. Too slow. Blinding light. Where's Kakarot. The old man stands in the bush. Others around him. And there's the prodigal son. Face down in the dirt.

Dead.

Kakarot's dead.

Screaming rage burns in Bardock. The warriors stand shocked. The old namekian had missed him. It was aimed at Bardock, not the boy. A blast fires from Bardock's hand. Hits the largest man, forcing a hole directly through the man's chest. But that doesn't quench the saiyan's rage. Nothing will.

Ever.

And then it's over.

Bile rises in Bardock's throat, forcing him to the ground, bent over in pain. The cool grass calms his mind. Kakarot stares curiously at his father, who had been fine only just a moment ago. The child had no idea about the burden the Bardock carried. Despite Bardock's best efforts, vomit wouldn't come up. It laid in his stomach, taunting him. The bile refused him the right to expel the horrific vision from his mind. Kakarot began to cry, not sure how to react to the sudden mood change of his father. The crying set some deep part of Bardock's psyche alight.

"Kakarot, shut the fuck up Or I'll kill you like I did to those other people!"

The baby was too far gone. Any attempts to quell the child's tears would be pointless. Some part of Bardock knew that. There was only one thing he could do. Forcing himself to his feet, he stomped over to his son and raised his hand. Before the young saiyan could understand what was happening, his father's hand slammed into his face, sending him sprawling backwards.

The crying stopped.

The only thing left was silence.

The lookout was teeming with life. Though it rarely ever happened, Kami was always happy whenever he received visitors. Sadly, there was very little time for pleasantries. The three martial artists that stood before Kami and his assistant were nervously chatting between each other. After clearing his throat, Kami addressed the warriors.

"I am very sorry that the first time we would all have to meet each other would be under these dire circumstances. I have gathered you all here for one reason. The large ki that landed on the planet one week ago, has made contact with me. He has made it clear that his goals are not noble."

Kami paused, allowing for the martial artists to internalize the situation.

"I have reason to believe that he may destroy the planet."

The cheerful mood of the previous conversations had now fully disappeared. Anticipation hung over the air, making it hard to breathe.

"That is indeed grave," spoke one of the martial artists. He truly didn't look like much, his old face and scrawny arms not filling Kami with much confidence. The turtle shell on his back didn't help much either.

"So what would you have us do then, Guardian of Earth?"

Kami couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of those men. His plan was suicide. There was nothing he could do.

But he had to do something.

For too long, Kami had let others fight and die for the sake of the world while he sat from his ivory tower. At least in his plan, he would have done something with his life before it was over.

"Have any of you heard of King Piccolo?"

A flash of fear passed by the oldest man's eyes.

"Yes," he spoke, staring at the ground as he did, "My master was the one who defeated him at the cost of his own life."

Kami gave a solemn look of acknowledgement before continuing,

"The only way we can defeat this monster is to replicate the technique that defeated King Piccolo. The evil containment wave."

"But doesn't that require a sacrifice to work," the old man asked.

Kami nodded.

"Leave that to me. I will be the one performing the technique. But I need help. He is much too strong for only me to contain him. We must all work together if my plan is to work."

The largest man stepped forward,

"Count me in. There's no way that this monster can beat us when both Master Roshi and Gohan are here."

Gohan and Roshi both gave a nod, agreeing with the boisterous man's statement. Kami smiled. The bravery of humans never ceased to amaze him.

"Then our training must begin. Come at me with everything you've got, all of you."

The three stood stunned before settling into their stances and preparing an attack. Their training would be difficult but if they failed then there would be nothing left.

They never really had much choice.

Bardock was stunned. For a moment his rage had taken over him. But after it had subsided, he was just left with emptiness. Kakarot, leaning against the rock he was hit into, was still reeling from the hit he'd taken. His crying had stopped. He didn't need to cry anymore. Bardock stared at his hand. It shook violently but differently than it ever had before. He'd hit Raditz before when he still lived on Vegeta. Somehow, this was different. Weakly, Bardock's eyes moved to his son. Kakarot stared up at his father, his eyes wet but no tears came out. Steely determination danced behind the child's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you're a goddamn saiyan," Bardock said with feigned stoicism.

His heart still beat too quick.

And Kakarot didn't stop looking at him.

His hands still shook.

And Fasha didn't stop looking at him.

He wanted to cry.

And the saiyans didn't stop looking at him.

"I didn't ask to live," Bardock roared at no one. Falling to his knees, Bardock slammed his fists in the ground, over and over until his knuckles bled.

He kept going.

The pain felt good. That rush. He never knew how much he just wanted to hurt.

Again and again, cracks were exploding out from the point of impact. He threw his head into the dirt.

Again and again.

Something touched his shoulder.

Bardock spun around, flames burning from his eyes to see his son.

Kakarot's mouth began to awkwardly move, not sure exactly sure what to do. "S-s-saiyan," the boy mumbled.

Bardock stared at his son, not sure how to react to what he had just heard.

The floodgates opened.

He held his son in his arms and tears began to flow. Kakarot just stood, not sure how to move.

Bardock screamed.

For anyone to hear.

But there was no one alive who could still hear him.

It had been a week since Bardock's vision and things were slowly returning to normal. He'd been keeping Kakarot much closer to him, not wanting him to be caught alone. His training had begun as well. Progress was slow and Bardock often stormed off from a training session, angry at his son's weak nature. After their most recent 'training session', Bardock had returned to the river to clean of his face and drink. The training was taking too much out him. Sleep was a foreign concept for him now. The nightmares had become too much for him to handle, giving a lot of time to ponder. He often left the urge to return to the old namekian. Bardock's arrogance in their first encounter was a brash decision, one he would soon correct. If was going to train Kakarot to kill that bastard Frieza, then he would need time to train. Being distracted was something they couldn't afford. Bardock, after finishing at the river, called to Kakarot,

"Hey, Kakarot. Get over here"

The little boy trotted over on his stumpy legs, responding happily,

"Saiyan!"

Ever since he had figured out how to say the name of his race, it was the only thing he would say. It didn't annoy Bardock that much so he let the kid keep it up.

"Hop up, kid," Bardock said pointing to his back. Like a small monkey, Kakarot leapt onto his father's back. Bardock began to slowly rise into the air before speeding off in the direction of the old namekian. He needed to fix his relationship with him or else…

There might not be anyone left to fight Frieza.

Kami's training was going a lot slower than he hoped it would. In this last week, they had barely increased in power. They were all past their prime, warriors of a previous generation. But they had to try. He could still that monstrous power every day, taunting him. It was only getting stronger. He was in the middle of a sparring match with Gohan when he felt it. The power.

It was coming.

"Everyone! He's coming! Get ready!"

Master Roshi, who was sparring with Ox King, felt it as well and prepared to fight. They could see the blue aura of the monster as it came closer and closer before finally coming to rest in front of them.

"I'm not here to fight if that's why you're all here," said Bardock as he helped Kakarot off of his back. Kami stared in confusion. The other warriors were equally confused but stood strong.

"Then why have you come," asked Kami. He didn't buy this for one second. There was evil festering within that monsters heart. The child that came with him began to stumble around the lookout. Why did he bring a child, Kami thought.

"I want to propose a truce. If we fight each other, the people around us are going to get hurt," Bardock proposed. He noticed that they were more interesting in Kakarot than they were in his proposal of peace.

"This is my son, Kakarot."

"Saiyan," said Kakarot.

Kami shakily responded,

"Why should we believe that you will honour this agreement."

Bardock let out a small laugh,

"I don't care what you believe. I don't want my son getting hurt cause I'm a shitty dad though. So that's why I'm proposing this truce."

A moment of silence followed.

Kami didn't know what to think or feel. His mind was screaming not to trust this man. He was evil.

Pure evil.

But when he looked into his eyes, he only saw a father concerned for his son.

"Ok," Kami reluctantly muttered, "We will honor this agreement. Not for you but for your son."

Ox-King protested,

"No Kami! We need to take him out now. He's just going to be a threat later."

"You're welcome to try," Bardock chuckled as he dashed past the large man, "but I don't think you can win."

Ox-King spun around and fell backwards.

"That's what I thought. I'll be leaving now. Come on, Kakarot."

The small boy leapt into air and landed in his father's arms. Kami was taken aback at the young boy's display of power. Barely able to walk but could jump like that.

"My name's Bardock, by the way," he said as he floated up into the air, "If you ever need me, just call."

He let out a laugh before dashing off through the sky. Master Roshi rushed over to Kami and said,

"Do you think he's going to honour of deal, Kami."

Kami stood silently for a moment. He had no answer to give the old man. He could only watch as his biggest fear flew away from him. The boy, Kakarot. Kami knew it wasn't the last time he would see him. He had a destiny.

 _Well that was exciting, wasn't it. Hello, I'm mAskMaN09, the author of Saiyan Regret. Though it's only three chapters long, I hope this is at least slightly interesting. If you have any questions about things in the story or about me, (don't really know why you would) leave a review and I will try to answer them. I thought I might give you some idea on the power levels of the characters as there is a little bit of_

 _contention within the DB community_ :

 _Bardock (Planet Vegeta) - 10,000_

 _Kakarot (Planet Vegeta) - 5_

 _Bardock (Post Zenkai) - 11,000_

 _Kami - 220_

 _Master Roshi - 80_

 _Gohan - 60_

 _Ox-King - 45_

 _Bardock (Post Training) -_ 11,050

 _Kakarot (Post Training) - 10_

 _Kami (Post Training) - 230_

 _Master Roshi (Post Training) - 9_ 0

 _Gohan (Post Training) - 72_

 _Ox-King (Post Training) - 56_

 _I hope that clears some stuff up_

 _-mAskMaN09_


	4. Chapter 4: The Fabled Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Fabled Meeting**

The forest slept as the early morning dew lay listlessly on the trees. Animals drank at a calm lake, all coming to peace for a moment to share their water. A family of deer hid their child between their legs, allowing the child to lap water into it's small mouth. In the distance, a rumbling is heard. Ears perk up. All the animals freeze, fear disrupting the moment of peace. The rumbling comes closer and closer. Within the creature's minds, an instant decision is made. The peace is broken as the animals dash off into the surrounding woodland. Minutes later, the source of the rumbling is finally located. Along a broken and abandoned road, a car dashes along. The car sharply comes to a stop, revealing the driver as she exited the vehicle. Her blue hair, permeated by a tight, red bow, lightly floated in the air.

"Damn it, I'm still so far away," she whined, stamping her foot on the ground. She held in her hand a small, round device that fully captivated her attention.

"Why does someone as beautiful as me have to get lost. It's not fair," She grumbled. After finishing her complaining to no-one, she hastily returned to her car. The rumbling started again as the young girl drove off out of view of the animals, allowing them to cautiously return to their stream to finally quench their thirst. Once the animal's were done, they left, leaving no sign of themselves or the girl that had scared them off in the first place.

"Come on, Kakarot. You can take more than that," Bardock taunted, wiping his son's blood from his arm. For the last 9 years, Bardock had been testing and training his son, pushing him further and further each day. The training had been brutal. Broken bones were a common occurrence after a long training Kakarot had started out as a disappointment, the training had shown off his truly terrifying potential. This particular session had been going on for the last 3 hours. They had started off with some basic exercises before engaging in some sparring. Kakarot had started off strong but Bardock had been able to withstand the small sayian's barrage and countered with his own deathly punch, spraying blood out of his nose. Kakarot threw his fist into the ground and continued the assault.

"Just throwing yourself at your opponent over and over again isn't going to do anything Kakarot," Bardock scolded, easily dodging the saiyans attacks. Kakarot lent forward much too far on one of his punches and Bardock responded by unleashing a ki blast centimeters from Kararot's chest. The child was thrown backwards, splashing into a nearby stream. After dragging himself out of the water, Kakarot shouted,

"God dammit, stay still you piece of shit."

Kakarot once again dashed at his father, letting out a saiyan battle cry. Bardock didn't even bother to dodge the attack, instead, the attack collided with the side of his face. A proud smile grew on Kakarot's face. Only for a moment. Bardock forced his son's hand back with his face and headbutted Kakarot, forcing the boy to his knees.

"Christ, you're a failure, Kakarot," Bardock shouted, staring down at his crippled son, "If you can't learn how to adapt in a battle, you'll never be able to defeat Frieza."

Bardock turned away from his son, removed his tattered saiyan armour and put on a olive green jumper he had found at the camp of the people who kidnapped Kakarot. Though Bardock would never admit it to his son, he liked the look of the sweater. It allowed for free moment but it also gave Bardock some level of importance.

"I'm leaving, Kakarot. Continue training alone until I get back."

Kakarot stared at the ground, trying to hide his tears of frustration. He had quickly learned that his father would not tolerate crying. Some deep part in Kakarot's heart wanted to stop his father from leaving but shame held him back. Once his father had left, Kakarot began to scream out in frustration, throwing ki blasts into all the nearby trees. Once it was all over, Kakarot didn't feel better.

He hadn't felt better in years.

Bardock felt his stomach gurgling so he few up into the air, hoping to catch some sign of any animals. Bardock shut his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. For the past few weeks, he had felt small levels of power without the help of his scouter. It had been broken for the past year, forcing Bardock to cultivate this new technique. Progress was slow. After a couple of minutes, a large cluster of very of weak power levels were taking refuge close by. Bardock opened his eyes and prepared to dash over to the powers when he heard a scream from below him. He looked down and saw a young, blue-haired girl staring up at him and screaming. Bardock sighed and raised up his hand, aiming it at the girl's vehicle. Blue energy pooled in the palm of his hand, before being violently released and flying into the car. A large explosion threw the girl backwards, forcing her into a nearby shrub. Once Bardock was sure she was gone, he again prepared to fly away.

"You nearly hit me, you big, dumb idiot!"

Bardock froze of a moment, sighed again, and slowly descended to the ground.

"You're becoming a really pain in my ass, bitch," Bardock scowled, striding towards the cowering girl. Panicky, the girl upholstered a pistol strapped to his waist and pointed it towards Bardock.

"Y-y-you better s-stand back," the girl said shakedly.

"Shoot me. I dare you, little girl. I don't think you'll like the consequences."

Bardock dashed forwards, stopping only centimeters away from the girl's face. Startled, she raised her hands into the air.  
'Hey, that was just a joke," she laughed, feigning some sort of confidence, "If you let me go, i'll make it worth your while."

The girl raised up her skirt, revealing her white panties. She raised her eyebrows, hoping for any reaction from her terrifying attacker. Bardock's face remained deadpan.

"I don't care about your dirty, old vagina."

Bulma's face instantly shifted to face of pure anger.

"It's not dirty, you gross, old man!"

Bardock couldn't stop himself from laughing. If this girl was any older, he might find that strength attractive. He was much too old for breeding now. The girl was shocked. Only a moment ago, this superpowered old man was threatening to kill her, and now, he was laughing at her. Weakly, she joined in on the laughter, hoping that it might save her life.

"You're strange, girl. There wouldn't be many humans that would be willing to stand up to someone like me. What's your name anyway," Bardock said, finally stifling his laughter.

"I'm Bulma. The daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs."

"Who," Bardock asked, his face returning to its natural deadpanned self.

"You don't know who is," Bulma shouted, " Do you live under a rock?"

Bardock thought for a moment,

"Not under a rock, no. But we do live near one."

Bulma was desperately trying to hold back her rage, knowing that one small slip up might lead her to a similar fate to her car. Biting her tongue, Bulma asked,

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

Bardock, ignoring the question, responded,

"Well it was nice meeting you, Bulma Briefs, but I'm hungry."

Bulma shouted back as he turned away,

"Wait! You can't just leave a delicate flower like me alone in the woods. I'll die out here."

A sinister smile grew on Bardock's face.

"So what," Bardock asked sadistically, "Whether you die or not, really means nothing to me."

Bulma froze. The blood drained from her face. Oh god, she thought, I'm going to die here.

"Please mister, you can't just leave me here. Please I'll pay you."

"You don't have anything to pay me with. I have no need for your father's money."

Bulma's brain raced as Bardock began to walk away. He began to charge ki within his legs, readying himself to take off.

"What about a wish for anything."

Bardock stopped in his tracks. The faces of his saiyan brothers and sisters flashed in his mind.

"You better not be fucking with me, girl."

"No, I swear I'm not," Bulma babbled, pulling out two orange balls from her purse, "These things are called Dragon Balls."

Bardock snatched one from Bulma's hand and began to expect it. Bulma was going to respond but held her tongue. She needed to prove that she was useful to her attacker otherwise she wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"If you can collect all seven of them, then you will receive one wish of your choice."

"So where are the other ones," Bardock asked, still entranced by this 'dragon ball'.

"I don't know exactly but I made this," Bulma said, pulling a round device from her purse, "This will be able to show me where they are. Sadly, they're all scattered somewhere around the world."

Bardock thought for a moment. He still couldn't get the faces of his teammates out of his mind.

Fasha.

Toma.  
"Ok. Follow me," Bardock mumbled, walking away from the smoldering wreck of the young girl's car. Bulma didn't wait for a second. Her usual eruptive nature had faded away when she was near this terrifying monster.

"Wait for me," she shouted, running into the bushes after Bardock.

Unbeknownst to Bardock and Bulma, this was going to be the most important event of their lives so far.

In the depths of space, a small squad of soldiers dashed through the unending abyss in spacepods.

"Where are we going to now, captain," a rat-like soldier said in his nasally voice.

"Earth, I think," the tall, muscular soldier responded

"And why the hell are we going to that dirt-ball," the rat laughed.

"Did you not even read the report, Nabokov," a fox responded, " We're going to deal with a rogue spacepod that escaped from Vegeta a couple of years ago."

"Why'd the hell did it take us so long to chase after it then," Nabokov cackled.

'Shut the hell up," the captain snarled, baring his teeth.

Nabokov looked down at his feet in the space pod,

"Sorry, captain."

The radio was shut down, basking the soldiers in silence. The captain stared off into space as the anesthetic settled in.

"We're coming for you."

"Bardock."

 _Hello again. Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, I'm feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. I hope you guys are excited to see the return of everyone's favorite annoying, young girl._

 _Bulma!_

 _I've decided to make her a little less annoying this time but who knows. Another check up on the power levels._

 _Bardock - 15,000_

 _Kakarot - 1,500_

 _Sorry there wasn't any of that sick Kami action this chapter but I can assure you he's doing important things. Meditating, I swear._

 _I'm hoping to make this a weekly series so if you read this but haven't followed, probably a good idea as more is coming. Thanks for you views anyway._

 _See ya next week,_

 _mAskMaN09 :)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Four Star Ball

**Chapter 5: The Four Star Ball**

Kakarot was frustrated. After his father had left, he continued his training. Visualising a opponent, punches and kicks began to cut through the air. Kakarot laid into his opponents open chest but something sat heavy in his mind. Like a paperweight for his thoughts, Kakarot ended his training and stared into the river past his home. The water cast a faded reflection of the young saiyan's face. Bruises and dryer blood clung to his tired face. His father's deathly training had been taking a toll on Kakarot's soul. Frustration and anger flowed like molasses through his veins. Clots of infernal rage dotted his internal organs and hung behind his eyes. These conditions were perfect for the cultivation of hatred. Many nights had been visited by vision of Bardock's death. And Kakarot liked it.

"Hey Kakarot, I've got someone you have to meet."

The introductions between Bulma and Kakarot didn't last long. Tension still blanketed the group. Kakarot didn't like the girl very much. She annoyed the hell out of him with her incessant whining. There was something else about her that annoyed him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Bulma re-explained the Dragon Balls, showing them to the indifferent and moody child. Once she was finished, the saiyan's collected their sparse belongings and Bulma stood patiently,

"Where's the next 'Dragon Ball' then," Kakarot remarked. Bulma was incredibly scared by the young boy. If his father's face was that of a demon, then Kakarot's was the devil himself. An aura of seething angst swarmed underneath the child-like veneer that made her hair stand. Bulma ungracefully rummaged through her bag, pulling out a round, metallic device,

"Well, it's nearby... I think," Bulma muttered, fumbling with the buttons that lined the circumference, "There we go. It's only about a kilometer way."

Kakarot stared at her for a moment.

Sighing, he asked,

"What the fuck's a kilometer?"

Bulma blood froze. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was piss off her 'companions'. Luckily for the scared girl, Bardock intervened by slapping his son in the back of the head.

"Don't swear at Bulma, Kakarot," Bardock whispered venomous, "She's doing a us real favor by telling us about the Dragon Balls. We don't want her to think we aren't gracious companions, do we?"

Kakarot held back his tongue. He knew it was better to just hold back rebellious thoughts rather than act on them. Bardock was just much too strong for Kakarot to kill. But a kid could dream.

Once Bardock and Kakarot had gathered up all their belongings, they prepared to head to the next Dragon Ball.

"So how are we planning on getting to the Dragon Ball. In case you forgot, you blew up my car," Bulma whined. Though she was trying her best, her feisty personality shined through. She could only hope that the monsters had some patience. Bardock nodded at his son. Kakarot smiled sadistically and shot up into the sky.

"Come on. Climb up on my back," Bardock insisted. Bulma froze for a moment before responding,

"You want me to climb up on your back! Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to walk, this is your only option. Come on, I won't bite."

Bulma highly doubted that. Still, walking would ruin her complexion. A spring flower like her couldn't be exerting herself that much. Gingerly, Bulma climbed up onto Bardock's back. He grabbed her legs between his arm and chest. Though Bulma was very uncomfortable with this arrangement, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Bardock was definitely attractive but not boyfriend material. Much too old for Bulma liking. Before she could ponder the thought any longer, Bardock rocketed up into the sky. She screamed as the harsh wind whipped her face and hair. Like a screaming comet, Bardock, Kakarot, and Bulma soared through the sky, speeding off to the first Dragon Ball.

Kami had stopped his constant vigilance since Bardock's offer of peace, though he did still often check on the saiyan. Much of his time was being taken up by training. He had decided to take a more active role as the Guardian of Earth and knew he would need the strength to protect his people. The last nine years tested the old man's body and mind, pushing him to heights that he'd never think he could reach. His power now easily dwarfed his other half. If that monster ever returned, Kami would be there to stop him. No one else would have to die because of his weakness. Though he had progressed, Bardock's power still eclipsed his own. Over the nine years, Bardock had visited occasionally. Questions often came about Earth inventions he and his son had found and Kami would try to answer the best he could. His intimidating aura had faded slightly over time, allowing Kami to voice concerns without the threat of annihilation. The person who had changed the most of the years was the saiyan's son, Kakarot. The bright boy that had came with his father on Bardock's second visit to the Lookout was different. A sheen of cynicism and rage coated the boy's face. Kami felt bad for the boy. The evil that Kami felt within Bardock was not present in his son, instead, a warm core of empathy hid. Maybe in another life, that boy could have been a good man, fighting for the good of Earth. Instead, his father's ambition had shaped the boy. Alone, at the top of the Lookout, Kami watched the boy closely. He held a hope that maybe, just maybe, the boy could still be saved.

Upon reaching their destination, the two saiyans landed outside the house that held their prize. Bulma, still reeling from the wind, fell off of Bardock's back and laid on the floor. Kakarot landed next to her and attempted to help to her up,

"Are you alright, Bulma," Kakarot asked, maintaining his cold veneer. Bulma grabbed hold of the boy's arm, her vision still being very blurred from the horrible trip she had just taken.

"You should have told me it was that terrible."

Bardock didn't even acknowledge the complaining. He was used to it now. The Dragon Ball looked like it must have been hidden within the unassuming house that was in front of them. It was much like the other houses that Bardock had seen in the nearby villages. Outside, a old man tended to a small collection of plants next to the house. Bardock instantly recognised the old man,

"Hey, old man. Your name's Gohan, right?"

Gohan lazily looked over at the group and put down the watering can in his hands.

"That's my name, young man. What are you doing this far in the mountains."

As he was speaking, Bulma finally rose to her feet and locked eyes with Gohan. He gave a polite smile and Bulma was stunned for a moment. She was so used to the cold saiyans that common human decency was now foreign. Bardock noticed the two's silent conversation and motioned to Bulma to talk.

"Well Mr. Gohan, we're looking for these things called Dragon Balls. Have you seen any?"

Gohan had to ponder for a moment. The name Dragon Ball was tucked somewhere deep in his mind. Some sort of weak memory from decades ago.

"What do they look like," he asked. Bulma dug in her bag, pulled out the two Dragon Balls and handed them to Gohan. He studied them for a moment before handing them back to Bulma.

"Wait here for a moment, young lady."

Gohan turned away and walked into his house. Bulma turned to look at Bardock, hoping for him to give some sort of understanding of the strange man's actions. Bardock merely shrugged.

"I only know his name. Never had a conversation with him."

Bulma sighed quietly to herself. Of all the people that could have run into, she found the two most useless men on the whole planet. After a few moments, Gohan came out from his home carrying a Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

A massive smile grew on Bulma's face. She ran forward and hugged Gohan,

"Thank you so much, Gohan!"

Gohan was stunned. He didn't expect that much of a reaction from someone who associates themselves with the two invaders. Their presence had not been lost on him. At any moment, Gohan was ready to do battle with the monsters that stood in front of them.

"Don't worry about it, young lady. It was just sitting around collecting dust."

Bulma danced back to Kakarot and began to show it to him. He tried to hide his interest but he was quickly caught up in Bulma's excitement. Gohan and Bardock stood, staring each other down.

"Thanks for that, old man."

"Are you planning on killing that girl, monster? If you are, I'll end you now."

Bardock laughed weakly,

"You're welcome to try. You do remember last time you tried to fight me. And I'm much stronger than then."

Gohan's heart beat faster. There was no way that this monster could have gotten stronger. It's not possible. No one could be that strong.

Bardock didn't move.

No one moved.

"Thanks for the ball, old man, but we better be going now. Have fun."

Kakarot locked eyes with his father. Anger pumped behind his eyes and Bardock took the full force. He stared back with his own fiery rage. Bulma, trying to return the focus to the ball, said,

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gohan."

Gohan laughed and responded,

"Don't you worry about. Just make sure you get all of them."

Bulma nodded and once again bowed in thanks. Bardock motioned to his back and Bulma, more confidently this time, jumped on his back. Somewhere deep in Kakarot's conscious, he felt a little jealous of his father. Love didn't come naturally to a saiyan but Kakarot did, at least, feel a little bit of attraction towards the blue haired girl. Kakarot pushed away the thoughts of sex, deciding to focus on flying and not his heart.

"So where are going now, Bulma.

"A small town. Maybe 5 kilometers away."

Without another word, Bardock charged his blue and white energy in his legs. Bulma readied herself and then Bardock shot off through the sky, followed closely by his son. The next Dragon Ball was only moments away.

Frieza felt a deep longing in his chest. He had returned to his planet of birth, desperately hoping to find the cause of the pit in his chest. The landscape of his homeworld was dark, cold, and desolate. Perfect conditions to create a creature as cold as him. Deep in his own thoughts, Frieza pondered his soul. In the twelve years since the genocide of the saiyans, Frieza had been busy recruiting warriors to refill the ranks of his army. Though he hated the monkeys, they were a powerful workforce. But that wasn't what bothered him so much. It was a unexplainable force, like a the cold winds that raged around him. Deep within his soul, a message of doom played over and over again. In a moment of true understanding, the face of his tormentor was finally revealed.

A filthy saiyan.

Frieza spat on the ground next to him and then straighten up, standing at his full height. He was not scared of any saiyan. If his vision of doom ever came true, there would be no way he would ever lose to a monkey.

Never.

 _Another chapter is finally done. We're now in full swing of the first arc in Dragon Ball. I'm experimenting to try and keep these first few early arcs interesting so I hope it's sort of working. In other news, we just passed 100 visitors, so that's pretty cool. Thank you everyone for checking out my story. It really means a lot to me._ _-mAskMaN09_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mercenaries

**Chapter 6: The Mercenaries**

Over the course of the next week, the motley crew of the two saiyans and the young girl flew around the world. Collecting the Dragon Balls had been a lot easier than Bulma had originally expected. Though she had her doubts about the saiyans, running into Bardock and Kakarot had truly been a blessing in disguise. Bardock had already know many of the people who had the Dragon Balls, and just like Bulma, they all seemed much to scared to the warrior to protest. If they ever encountered any resistance, like the evil Oolong, Bardock or Kakarot would deal to it, often commenting on how it was a waste of their power. Bulma had quickly adjusted to the saiyans way of living, spending the few hours that she got to rest alone. Occasionally, after a horrific training session, Kakarot would come and sit with her. They never spoke, Kakarot wasn't much of a person for conversation, instead just basking in each other's company. Bulma knew something was wrong with the boy. She was often petrified by the wounds that Bardock would inflict on him during their 'training' but had never commented on it. During the rare occasions where Kakarot would talk to her, he explained the differences of his society and human society. He entertained her with stories of brutal battles and genocide. But they would never last long, either because of an interruption by Bardock or Kakarot doing some training alone. What really captured Bulma's attention was Kakarot's stoic father. He seemed friendly enough, though his jokes were always had an underlying threat. Bulma was mainly confused by him. Love on Earth seemed to be very different to love on Vegeta, the saiyan homeworld. Bardock constantly pushed his son through hell, having tens of brutal spars every day. But behind his cold exterior, Bulma could sense a hidden sadness. Regret. Frustration. But she would never talk openly to him about it. Conversations with the elder saiyan were short, cold, and infrequent. Bardock spent most of his time when wasn't training, deep in meditation. Though the reception from the saiyans was generally cold, they produced results. During the week, the number of located Dragon Balls jumped from merely 3 to 6. Only one more. Then Bulma could make her wish. She was broken from her trance as the fire died out. Sighing, Bulma pulled up the blankets on the bed within her capsule house. The next day would be important. Tomorrow, they would find the last Dragon Ball.

Like shooting stars, the four pods continued on their journey to Earth. Only one of the soldiers in the pods was conscious. He stared off into the black void that was space, only being knocked out his trance by the view of a planet. Though his body was motionless, his mind pulsated. Ideas, like sparks of lightning, shot and flared, formulating some sort of plan. His target wasn't someone to be scoffed at. A saiyan. The name left a bad taste in his mouth. Filthy brutes with no sense of morality, of justice, or of honour. When he would run into the brat Vegeta at the side of Frieza, he could barely contain the vomit that pushed on his throat. No saiyans should be left alive. When he was done with Bardock and his bastard of a child, the 'prince' was next. But only one thing at a time. First he had to kill Bardock.

"Wake up, Dad wants you."

Bulma sheepishly opened her eyes to see Kakarot standing at the edge of her bed. She screamed loudly before shouting back,

"You can't watch a lady while she's sleeping, Kakarot!"

The young boy gave no reaction before turning around and walking out her room. Shaken, Bulma climbed out from her sheets and changed from her nightgown into a pair of yellow shorts. She spent a few more minutes sorting through her shirts, finally settling on a red jacket. Making sure she was pretty, though it did nothing to the saiyans, was high on her priority list. Once she was dressed, Bulma plodded out of the front door. Her shoes sunk into the sand, allowing small rements to cling to her socks. Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma could see Bardock and Kakarot fighting up in the sky. She sighed and called out,

"Hey! I'm awake! You can talk to me now, Bardock!"

Bardock barely heard the blue haired girl's shout, having to be informed by Kakarot. She was really starting to get on Bardock's nerves. Her constant nagging was beginning to take its toll on Bardock's mind. It was almost as annoying as when Kakarot would cry nonstop. He also didn't like the way she treated Kakarot. She was going to make him soft. Lazily, Bardock descended down from the sky and landed in front of Bulma.

"Yeah, I found the last Dragon Ball," Bardock grunted. Bulma was stunned.

"Really? Where did you find it," She asked, barely being able to contain her excitement. Bardock motioned over to a of dead bodies interlaced with the scrap of 3 destroyed robots. Bile began to rise in Bulma's throat. She had never seen a dead body before, not even since she had been around the saiyans. Bardock noticed the fear behind her eyes and continued calmly,

"The weird dog thing and the girl attacked us during the night. Kakarot and I easily beat up their robots and forced them to tell us where they came from," Sadistically, Bardock let out a throaty laugh, pooling almost like oil in Bulma's chest. "When we got there, we killed their boss and found that Dragon Ball." He pointed at Dragon Ball sitting on the ground next to a small fire they'd made. Small flecks of blood covered the ball. Bulma whimpered,

"Why did you bring them back here, you monster?"

"I wanted to see if they were your friends or not."

Bulma couldn't hold here vomit any longer and threw up onto the floor. Bardock spat on the ground next to her,

"You're a weakling. Clean yourself up and stand tall. I can't stand to see you being so weak."

Before Bulma could respond with some biting comment, four shooting stars flew across the sky. Strangely, the stars pointed down at the ground and began to rocket down towards the surface of Earth. Bulma didn't know what to think anymore, the information overloading her normally calm mind. But Bardock knew exactly what was happening.

"Not yet. We needed more time."

The four soldiers left their pods and began to stretch in front of them. The rat, named Nabokov, was the first to speak,

"Man, I hate those pods so much."

It seemed the sentiment was shared by the rest of the group. After a few seconds, three of the soldiers lifted up into the air, attempting to get some idea of where they were on this mud ball. The fox fiddled with a machine that covered his eye and ear and said,

"Highest power level on this planet is... eight thousand. Not too shabby for such a backwater planet. Should I assume that that's our guy, Balmont?"

The only warrior that stayed on the ground, a wolf-like warrior, gave a small nod in response.

"Then what's plan?"

Balmont adjusted his armour. It was very different to the other soldiers that he had landed with. They all wore armour very similar to what Bardock wore when he landed on Earth. Balmont's armour looked a lot less technologically advanced as his comrades. It consisted of a black, skin tight suit with pieces of white metal lining his chest.

"The plan is to wait. The saiyan will come to us."

The other soldiers looked at each other for a moment before returning to the ground. Nabokov shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up into the sky. A massive grin began to form on his face.

"Speak of the devil."

After seeing the ships land a few kilometers away from them, Bardock dashed up into the sky. Some part of him desperately wanted to run away. Maybe he'd been hanging around the girl for too long. Fear wasn't something he was very used to. It stopped his body from moving. It frozen him in time. Kakarot stared at his father's scared and confused face, not being able to understand this side of his father.

"Kakarot, are you a saiyan?"

Kakarot was bewildered by the question.

"I don't understand what you mean, Dad. Of course I'm a saiyan.'

Bardock clenched his fists, to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"And do saiyans ever run away from a fight!"

Kakarot shouted back,

"No! A saiyan never runs away from a fight."

Bardock smiled. I guess that decides it then, he thought.

"Alright then, Kakarot. Let's go and fight!"

"Yeah!"

The two saiyans looked at each other before speeding off in the direction of the pods. Bulma just looked around, not sure what the hell had just happened. She wiped the vomit from her mouth and stood up strong, just like Bardock wanted. You want me to be strong, Bardock, she thought, I'll show you strong. Grabbing the Dragon Ball near the dead bodies, Bulma prepared herself. The wish was hers.

Just as Balmont had predicted, the saiyans were closing in on their position. The soldiers chuckled as Bardock and Kakarot landed in front of them. Bardock shouted at them,

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Bardock had been expecting to see someone like Zarbon or Dodoria step out of those pods. These new people weren't as strong as either of those two but they were new. New meant unpredictable. In this battle, predictability was key to their survival. Nabokov stepped forward and spoke,

"We're a band of mercenaries contracted by the gracious Lord Frieza. My name is Nabokov, this is…"

He was interrupted by Kakarot who shouted,

"We don't give a shit about your names. Tell us why you're here before we kick the shit out of you."

Fear spiked again in Bardock's chest. Though these people weren't as strong as Zarbon or Dodoria, Frieza wouldn't have employed weaklings to kill a saiyan. In response to Kakarot's outburst, a large bull-like soldier stepped forward and spat,

"You think you can beat us, brat. I'll kill you in one second."

"Did I order you to attack, Tolstoy," Balmont asked. Tolstoy stopped instantly in his tracks and began to step back, mumbling an apology.

"I assume that here to kill us," Bardock barked. These moments before a fight may seem unimportant but it was actually a delicate chess game. Let your opponent learn too much and you die. Being acutely aware of every movement you make, your breathing pattern. Everything.

"You're right on the money, Saiyan. Frieza has asked for your head and we are here to get it," the fox mocked. Tolstoy and him shared a silent laugh.

Bardock feigned a smile,

"You're welcome to try if you want to but I warn you that you'll lose."

All the soldier froze for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter, the only one not responding was Balmont.

"With a power level of eight thousand, there's no way you can beat all of us," Tolstoy laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Bardock and Kakarot both looked at each other and gave a signal. Both saiyans began to shout and charge the ki hidden within their bodies. Small rocks around Kakarot began to lift and near his father, the ground shook and began to crack. Sparks of white lightning flicked off their bodies, stopping just short of the soldiers. Once they were done, a weak white aura floated around them.

"Check your scouter again."

Nabokov lazily turned his scouter back on and locked onto the saiyans. After a second, fear flashed behind his eyes.

"B-B-Bardock's jumped up to sixteen thousand and his brat," he swallowed, "Three thousand."

Balmont's eyes opened wide for a moment. He wasn't expecting that. The rest of his soldiers looked at him before letting out a massive laugh.

"This is going to be fun."

 _Hello again. Sorry about this chapter being slightly late. I was recovering from a night of drinking yesterday and thought it would probably be better to write at my best. Like I said, I'm trying to make this a little interesting but I'm a little annoyed about having to use original characters instead of already existing characters but it's alright. If anyone can tell me what the names of all the members of the mercenary group link to, I will be very impressed._ _See ya later,_ _-mAskMaN09_


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Explodes

**Chapter 7: The Battle Explodes**

A wild wind roared at Kami as he stood at the edge of The Lookout, staring off into the abyss in front of him. Deep within his body, his bones shook and chattered, both from fear and from the cold. Even though Kami had been training for the past 9 years, he was still nowhere near the monsters that had just landed. He was so helpless. Pathetic. Weak. Kami opened his mouth, weakly whispering a plea,

"Bardock... Beat them…"

This will be fun. Kakarot felt a small flame of excitement begin to kindle in his heart. His father had often told him stories of the fearsome warriors of that bastard's army. Zarbon. Dodoria. Ginyu.

Frieza.

But these monsters, they were nothing like the stories. They were real. Kakarot just wanted to fight them more than anything in the world. Nabokov fiddled with the scouter for a moment. All the warriors were silent. The fear and excitement before a battle swirled in the air. Kakarot's eyes darted around the battlefield, his saiyan instincts kicking in. Small pieces of a plan began to form in his mind. Kakarot chuckled to himself.

"Finally."

Nabokov lazily took a step forwards, cleaning dust off of his white uniform.

"I'll take the little brat, captain."

Bardock tried to move forward but was stopped by Tolstoy who put his hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"Then Woolf and I will take the old man."

The white fox, presumably named Woolf, took off his scouter, laying on the floor by his pod. All the mercenaries turned to face their silent captain who gave a sheepish nod and sat on the ground. Excitedly, all the warriors looked at each other and shared a collective moment of joy. Tolstoy removed his hand from Bardock's shoulder and returned to stand by Woolf. Bardock paused for a moment, a hidden rage bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. He was going to finish this in a second. Then he'd help Kakarot.

As Nabokov stretched and adjusted his armour, Kakarot licked his lips in anticipation. A battle. A real battle.

"Now I hope you're ready to…"

Before Nabokov could even finish his taunt, Kakarot rushed towards him, reeling back his fist and preparing an attack. The rat was too quick for his surprise attack as he swiftly brought up his forearm to block the attack. The punch collided, sending out a shock wave of air and energy. Nabokov smiled.

"Should have known not to let my guard down around you dishonorable saiyans."

Kakarot responded to Nabokov's insult with a sharp hook that sunk into his armour plated side. Grimacing from the pain, Nabokov grabbed hold of the saiyan's head and slammed his own into it, sending Kakarot reeling backwards. Staring at the ground, a flame burned in his skull. That warm pain pulsated from Kakarot's wound. Pain that was different to the pain he received during training. It felt good. So good that Kakarot began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about ,brat?"

Kakarot raised his head and burned a hole in Nabokov's soul.

"I'm going to make you suffer so much, you fuck."

Before Nabokov could respond, Kakarot let his ki flame at his feet, throwing up rocks and chunks of dirt. He screamed a battle cry and dashed towards Nabokov. A flurry of unorganized punches and kicks collided with each other, neither warrior wanting to break the pace that the other had created. Kakarot felt the rat's knee connect with the bottom of his ribcage, forcing him to cough up spit that was in his mouth. It caused his brain to reset, allowing him to see Nabokov pulling back his fist to knock him out. Kakarot threw his body to the side, desperately trying to dodge the punch. Luckily, the punch didn't connect, allowing the saiyan a moment to respond. He jumped on the opportunity, clenching his fist and sending directly into Nabokov's jaw. The solid bone greeted him, causing a shock of pain to shoot through his arm. Kakarot recoiled.

Nabokov grabbed hold of the saiyan's hair and slammed it into the ground. The ground cracked and burst, sending out cracks that stopped at Balmont's feet. He sighed, closed his eyes, and let the air leave his lungs. The glow of consciousness wafted in and out of Balmont's mind.

He becomes one.

"What was that you said. 'I'm going to make you suffer.' Don't make me laugh," Nabokov laughed, kicking Kakarot in the chest. He stepped back, pulling back his leg and slamming in into Kakarot's side. A loud crack followed, signalling to the rat that his young fighter was finished.

"Alright then," Nabokov muttered to himself, "Should I kill the kid then, boss?"

Balmont gave no response so Nabokov shrugged his shoulders and lifted his foot high above Kakarot's back. Before he could slam his foot down, a muffled scream erupted from the child's body.

"What the hell?"

Blue ki began to leak out from the child's palms, growing larger and larger. The scream became louder and louder, erupting into a cacophony of anger and pain. In the blink of an eye, Kakarot shot up, forced up by the powerful blasts. Before Nabokov could move, Kakarot's knee slammed into his jaw, sending him flying back. Kakarot continued his ascent into the sky as the rat's body hit the ground and slid for a few meters. _Take that you son of a bitch,_ Kakarot thought. After a few seconds, Kakarot's ascent slowed to a halt. He stared down at the ground, quickly developing a faint hint of a plan. Nabokov was still down on the floor, recovering from the surprise attack, so Kakarot would only have a moment to respond. Kakarot could feel his broken rib piecing the flesh in his chest, forcing pain into his mind. But he had to push through it. He was a saiyan and his damned pride would never let him fall to a opponent like that. Using the last fragments of ki left in his body, Kakarot fired a blast from his feet, rocketing him downwards toward the recovering rat. Before Nabokov could even scream out, Kakarot stomped both of his feet into Nabokov's unprotected chest. Two echoing snaps followed, allow of Kakarot to get some sort of sadistic satisfaction. Blood spurted out of Nabokov's mouth, covering the young saiyan's face in it's crimson colour. Kakarot, barely conscious from the pain, whispered into Nabokov's ear,

"I told you I'd make you suffer, rat."

He gave no response, the blood pooling in his lungs stopping him from giving any sort of reasonable response. Kakarot spat the blood pooling in his own mouth to the side and stepped off of Nabokov's corpse. The pain ravaging through his torso felt like nothing anymore. Adrenaline, like a drug, made him drunk, allowing for the pride of the battle to wash over him. But it only lasted for a moment. A weak cackle floated into Kakarot's mind from behind him. Spinning around in terror, Kakarot couldn't believe his eyes. Nabokov floated at the edge of the crater that Kakarot had made. His bones, though broken, seemed to force themselves back into place, sending out more sickening cracks.

"Hey, brat. Did you miss me?"

Bardock didn't allow the two a moment to think and plan, choosing instead to rush the two down, much like his son. Tolstoy stepped in front of his comrade and began to trade blows with the enraged saiyan. Bardock's fists clashed with the bull's but with each hit, the saiyan could feel his opponents bones beginning to give. Before he could deal a finishing blow, Woolf grabbed hold of his hair and threw him off of Tolstoy. Bardock forced his feet into the ground, stopping him from flying backwards and began to form his energy into the palms of his hands. Letting out a battle cry, Bardock unleashed a barrage of white balls of energy into the two warriors. They both jumped up into the air, hoping to dodge the desperate assault but, unknowingly, had fallen into Bardock's trap. Instead of letting the balls explode where the soldiers once were, he adjusted their trajectory, sending them straight up into the sky. Before either warrior could respond, Bardock exploded the balls of ki only meters away from them, sending each warrior flying. Bardock smiled. But something was wrong. Though Bardock seemed to have the battle under control, his instincts flared, warning him of some unseen danger.He looked around, hoping to find the cause of his irrational fear. Finally, he found it. Balmont. There was something about the wolf that sat meditating near the four ships. It was almost as if he knew him. And his power. It fluctuated. One moment he was weaker than Bardock, the next, his power flew off the rails. Before Bardock could ponder the issue any longer, Woolf and Tolstoy dashed towards him. They both attacked at once, one raising his fist and the other charging ki within his palm. Bardock brought up his arms to block the attack but he was too slow. Woolf dashed forwards, letting the ki stored within his hand erupt into Bardock's chest. Though it didn't break through Bardock's old armour, it knocked the wind out of him, allowing for Tolstoy to connect his fist with Bardock's face. The punch rocked the saiyan's mind and allowed for the team to lay into his body. With each punch, the two warriors gained a small bit of confidence. Slowly, they were beginning to slip up. Tolstoy screamed a battle cry and prepared to slam his fist into Bardock's head once again. Bardock expertly dodged the attack, grabbed hold of the bull's arm and threw him into Woolf. They were both sent sprawling back, finally coming to a stop as they slammed into a nearby collection of rocks. Bardock took the moment of relief he had to check back on his son. He watched, and heard, as Kakarot used his ki to slam his knee directly into the rat's jaw. _Good job, Kakarot,_ he thought, _You're growing up to be a real saiyan._ His train of thought was broken as Woolf and Tolstoy weakly escaped from the rocks that Bardock had embedded them in.

"You want to go again," Bardock laughed, "As I said, there's no way you can beat us."

Woolf, clearly annoyed by the saiyan's mocking tone, shouted back,

"Watch your tongue, monkey. If you haven't noticed, we just had you on the ropes."

"No one can survive the combined attacks of me and Woolf," Tolstoy added, cleaning dirt off of his armour.

Bardock began to chuckle. His laughter slowly built, finally reaching an almost manic level of volume and passion. The two warriors stood dumbfounded. A few moments ago, they were beating this monkey senseless and he has the audacity to claim that he could still win. Once he was done laughing, Bardock venomously said,

"You guys are in for one hell of a shock."

White energy began to flick off of Bardock's body. His veins pulsated with the enormous ki hiding within. Muscle tensed, cracking the ground that Bardock stood on. Before Woolf or Tolstoy could even react, Bardock rushed forwards and embedded his fist into the fox's chest. Woolf coughed up blood, covering Bardock's face. Bardock paused for a moment, stood up and licked the blood from his mouth.

"You bastard," screamed Tolstoy, dashing forwards to attack Bardock. He raised his fist and slammed it into Bardock's face. Tolstoy smiled. That last display of power was nothing, he was still strong. Pressure began to push on the bull's fist, forcing his arm back. Bardock's eyes connected with his.

"I'm going to make you suffer."

Fights didn't interest Balmont. He just wanted to finish his contract and leave this dirt ball. His companions' want for challenging battles was lost on Balmont. But then something changed. He opened his eyes to see the two saiyans in battle. The heat. The passion. Balmont stared at the two that were toying with his men.

"This is going to be interesting."

 _Hey, how's it going. Again, sorry this chapter is out late but I think I might change my release date to every Monday. It just means that I'm able to spend more time on each chapter so everyone wins. This is my first time writing any sort of combat in this story so please, tell me if there is anything I can do to make it better. Again, if anyone has any questions or concerns about what I'm writing, please post them in the comments and I will attempt to answer as many as I can. And finally, go and watch Isle of Dogs. It weird but I just watched it today and thought it was pretty good. That's all from me,_ _-mAskMaN09_


	8. Chapter 8: God Eraser

**Chapter 8: God Eraser**

The blood pumping through Kakarot's veins turned to ice. Tears of frustration and confusion pooled in his eyes, barley being held back by his pride. For the first time in the young saiyan's life, he felt truly helpless. Nabokov's nasally laugh flooded the air. An insult to Kakarot's pride. Though he spoke no words, Kakarot felt the rat's macabre message.

I win.

"How...how the hell are you still alive. I shattered your ribcage," Kakarot shouted out in anger. Touching down on the ground, Nabokov got back into his battle stance.

"What? Does it piss you off that I'm not dead," Nabokov mockingly asked, "If you can beat me, maybe I'll tell you, brat."

The pain coursing through out Kakarot's chest flared up in response. He was in no shape to fight. If he went on…

Then he'd die. The tears that Kakarot had tried so hard to hold back within himself broke through his defenses, leaking down his face and onto the sandy floor. Once again, Nabokov's insulting laughter deflowered the air. It made Kakarot want to vomit.

"I told you, rat," Kakarot threatened weakly. Nabokov thought for a moment, bringing his mind back through the insults each warrior had tossed to the other.

"I'm going to make you suffer…"

Before Nabokov could throw back any sort of response, the battle exploded once more. Kakarot's broken body disappeared, forcing Nabokov to search desperately for the child. Small sounds went off all around him. But he was too slow. Kakarot, revealing himself, dashed appeared above Nabokov and prepared a devastating attack onto the rat's head. Swiftly, Nabokov pivoted his weight to his back leg, allowing him to barely dodge the attack. The saiyan's fist collided with the ground, cracking it and sending up a cloud of dust. Nabokov charged a small ball of yellow energy in the palm of his hand and threw it blindly into the cloud of dust. A large explosion followed, allowing time for Nabokov to retreat backwards. He waited for any sign of Kakarot. Any noise. Any movement. Anything. Kakarot rushed out of the dust cloud, screaming out a pained battle cry. Though he'd barely blocked most of that attack, his previous injuries were taking a heavy toll on him. His blue gi was burned and torn, only weakly holding onto his body. Blood poured from the open wounds on his chest and arms. His bones and muscle cried out in pain.

Stop.

Please stop.

You'll die.

Kakarot pushed the thoughts from his mind. There was only the battle. Nabokov raised his forearm in defense, expecting the hard right that usually followed after one of Kakarot's assaults. Instead, Kakarot ducked his head down, driving his fist into Nabokov's unprotected stomach. Saliva rocketed from the rat's mouth as the wind was forced out of his lungs. Raising his elbow, Nabokov slammed it into Kakarot's skull. But it didn't hurt. Kakarot was stunned. The pain never came. Screaming in rage, Kakarot continued to force his fists past Nabokov's defense into his soft underbelly. Nabokov forced all his strength into his arms, pushing Kakarot off of him. He was sent a few meters backwards, finally allow Nabokov a moment to think.

But only a moment.

A plan quickly formulated within his head, the gears finally turning within his skull. Kakarot saw his moment to strike, trying to dash forward and attempt another desperate assault. His legs wouldn't move. The pain from Nabokov's attack finally registered, almost calming consciousness from his mind. Nabokov, seeing his own moment to strike, jumped forwards. He outstretched his leg, attempting to finish this fight with one last attack. Kakarot couldn't move.

The adrenaline fueling his body stopped.

It was over.

The rat's foot collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him, and throwing him back. He slid across the ground, ripping and tearing at the soft flesh that covered his back. Laying on the ground, Kakarot stared up into the sky. Out there in the sky lived that monster.

Frieza.

His father had rarely mentioned that devil's name. When he did speak of him, Kakarot heard the tales of the pain and suffering that he inflicted on the saiyan race. Destroying his homeworld. Robbing the saiyan's of their powerful pride, out of fear of the terrifying potential that they held.

The super saiyan.

"That's really all the fight you have in you, brat," Nabokov mocked, popping his broken bones back into place. Kakarot was barely conscious. That last attack had knocked all the fight out of him. There was nothing left. As he floated in and out of his mind, he looked over at his father. He watched as Bardock fought, blood caking every part of his body. A saiyans never gives up, that's what you told me, Dad, he thought.

I'm sorry.

I'm not a saiyan like you, Dad.

I'm too weak to be your son.

 _Please_ , he silently prayed, _please. I don't want to die. I need to get up and fight._

"I'M A SAIYAN," he shouted, blood flying from his mouth. Nabokov looked stunned. _The kid should be dead, he thought, there's no way someone with a power level like that could still keep up with me._ Shakedly, Kakarot rose to his feet.

"You want to go another round, saiyan? I wouldn't recommend it in the state you're in."

"Shut up…"

Nabokov laughed.

"What did you say, monkey. You're going to need to try harder if you're going to try to intimidate me."

"I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP," Kakarot screamed. He placed one of his hands on his forearm and aimed his other hand at the rat. White ki shocked the air, sending sparks of lighting out from his hands. Energy pooled in his hands as the ground around him began to shake. Nabokov's eyes widened. There was no way that this kid still had enough energy to do that.

There was no way.

It was impossible.

Hurriedly, Nabokov began to charge his own attack in response. The two warriors both stood strong as the aura around them began to grow, painting the sky white and yellow. Kakarot could feel the bones in his arm screaming out in pain. They yelled at him,

Not this technique.

You'll die if you use this technique _I don't care_ , he responded.

Balmont was stunned at the child's power. As he charged ki, Balmont had grabbed a scouter, lazily checking his power.

4500.

5000.

5500.

And still rising. Balmont laughed. Silently, he said his final goodbye to his crew member.

Kakarot could taste the power in the palm of his hand. It was electrifying. Orgasmic. There was no other way to describe it. It was incredible. He watched out his only eye that hadn't been filled with blood as Nabokov prepare his own attack in response. But it was too late.

Kakarot was ready.

Stepping forward and putting his weight onto his forward foot, he screamed out,

"GOD ERASER!"

The white ki exploded out from his palm. A sharp flash of pain shot through his arm as the bone deep within the muscle cracked and shattered. Screaming out, Kakarot stepped forwards, pushing his final attack further and further forward. Nabokov barely had enough time to send back his own attack. It collided with the pulsating mass of white energy and push back with all it's might.

But it wasn't enough.

White absorbed the yellow and dashed towards the rat's body. Instantly, his fur and flesh set alight. His armour was evaporated by the attack, letting his weak flesh absorb the full force of the attack.

He couldn't even cry out in pain.

Kakarot watched as his final attack destroyed his opponent. A faint smell of cooked flesh wafted towards him, signaling the end of the battle. On the arm that he fired with, his gi had been burned off, letting his blood soaked and mangled arm be shown in it's full glory. Kakarot felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

But only for a second as he fell to the floor, finally losing himself to sleep.

Tolstoy went white. The fear only now settling into his soul. Bardock felt a small tinge of sadistic satisfaction at that sight. There was nothing more intoxicating than the sight of a opponent who knows that they are so outclassed. Bardock grabbed hold of his arm, lifting him up into the air before slamming the bull directly into the ground. Instantly, he was out cold.

 _Goddammit, I was hoping for at least a little enjoyment from these jokers_ , Bardock thought.

"You're going to die, monkey," Woolf shouted, weakly standing after the punch Bardock had just dealt to him.

"Is that right," Bardock said with feigned surprise, "If you couldn't tell, let me spell it out for you. I'm kicking the shit out of the two of you."

Woolf laughed as he threw of the armour covering his chest, showing off the various battle scars that lined it.

"Tolstoy and I haven't even begun to get serious."

"Well, don't back on my account."

Woolf dashed forwards, locking Bardock in a trading of light blows. They both collided their attacks, sending of shock waves as they both rose up into the sky. Bardock was beginning to tire of the fox's weak attacks and dealt a blow directly into his face, forcing him to recoil.

"This is truly a waste of both our times. Just lay down like your friend did," Bardock mumbled.

"This fight hasn't even begun yet, monkey," Woolf weezed. Dashing forward again, Bardock lazily raised his arm in defense.

"Impact…"

Woolf's hand dodged past Bardock's arm and lodged itself in his stomach. Before Bardock could react, a explosion of pain rocked through his body. Spit shot from his mouth as Bardock clutched his stomach in pain.

"W-w-what the hell d-did you do to me?"

Woolf laughed a weak laugh before responding,

"I told you this battle wasn't over yet."

Bulma collected all the Dragon Balls that she had collected over the last week with the saiyans and prepared to leave the place that they had made camp. Even from this far away, Bulma could hear and feel the intense battle that was raging between the saiyans and who ever those aliens were. She didn't really care. The rage that she felt towards Bardock was still fresh in her mind. How could someone be so heartless and still laugh about it, she thought. Before she was unsure but now she knew.

That man was pure evil.

She did feel bad for Kakarot. Deep within her heart, she harboured some sort of appreciation for the young boy. Without him…

Bulma didn't know how she would have survived so long. But she was sick of it all. The hatred. The rage. And the damned pride. She was sick of it all.

So she was finally going to take some of the advice that that monster gave her.

 _Be strong._ _I hope you like me when I'm strong, Bardock_ , she thought.

I hope you fucking like it.

Turning away from the bruised and bloodied bodies of the people Bardock had killed for their Dragon Ball. The vomit was still fresh in her mouth. But there was something deeper in her soul that she didn't think would go away.

Ever.

She took one last look over at where the saiyans had run off to but she wouldn't let herself look for too long. She had to move on from them.

They were evil.

Jumping onto a bike she had produced from one of her capsules, Bulma jumped onto it and started the engine. Riding off into the harsh sun, Bulma tried to remember any good times she had had in the company.

It was a waste of her time.

 _Woah, what a crazy chapter. I have a lot to talk about in his post-chapter section. Firstly, we just passed 1000 views which I think is pretty insane. When I started this story, I didn't think that I would reach anything like that in such a short period of time. So thank you all for reading my weird story about some fucked up saiyans. Secondly, I would like to personally thank the user by the name trlchstEr99. Your comments on 'Saiyan Regret' have been very helpful and also very motivational. As for your question about the first super saiyan, I can't spoil the fun that quickly. But seriously, thanks._

 _Now for some power levels…_

 _Kakarot: 2000_

 _Nabokov: 2500_

 _Kakarot (God Eraser): 6000_

 _I know in chapter 6 I stated that Kakarot had a power level of 3000. During that moment, Kakarot artificially increased his power level by exerting more energy in the hopes of scaring them all off. As we can see, it didn't work very well. That's all from me._ _-mAskMaN09_


	9. Chapter 9: Impact

**Chapter 9: Impact**

Bardock could taste bile rising from his stomach. He was stunned. How could someone like that do damage him? It just wasn't possible. Grasping onto his stomach, Bardock flew into a rage and dashed towards Woolf. Before the fox could even react, a hurricane of punch and kicks slammed into him. Woolf tried to move his arms to block but Bardock's hate filled his fist collided with his face, throwing him backwards.

"Where's that power you just showed, scum," Bardock huffed. The pain from the fox's attack still clung to his organs.

A cloud of rage and disbelief flooded his mind. Woolf coughed blood down to the floor.

"I will never tell you, saiyan ape," Woolf said, smiling as he watched the rage bubble within Bardock. Like a flash of lightning, Bardock shot forward and grabbed hold of the fox's face. He raised Woolf high above his head before flying down directly into the ground. Weakly, Woolf tried to claw and scratch at Bardock's arm.

But he was much too weak.

Woolf's body slammed into the sandy floor, throwing up rocks and sand as a crater formed around both fighters. Deep within the crater, Bardock stood over the barely conscious body of his combatant.

 _Thank god_ , he thought, _I have no clue how the hell he pulled of an attack as strong as that._ He needed to be dealt with.

Bardock lifted Woolf's body up into the air, blood spilling from his back. It pooled in the bottom of the crater, mixing with the dirt. Wounds covered Woolf's body.

"Jesus Christ, you call yourself a warrior," Bardock spat, "You're worthless."

He pulled back his fist and slammed it directly into Woolf's limp body. For a moment, the fox's eyes shot open, a flame of fear dashing past. Bardock smiled. Painfully, Woolf forced his arm into the air, only allowing it to rest when it made contacts with the saiyan. Bardock laughed,

"Is that all you can manage? Really?"

In response, Woolf muttered underneath his breath.

"I-I-Impact…"

Bardock had no time to react. A massive burst of energy exploded from Woolf's palm. It rattled the bone in Bardock's arm, forcing to cry out in pain. Woolf dashed forwards and drove his fist directly into Bardock's face. The punch sent Bardock skidding backwards. He only came to a stop when he slammed into a pile of rock. They stabbed through his armour, causing a array of cuts to form along his back. Bardock's forearm pulsated and screamed in pain. It was incredibly lucky that that attack hadn't broken the tough bone within. Gingerly rising to feet, Bardock coughed up the blood that stuck to the insides of his mouth and throat. He stared down at the quivering fox, his saiyan rage surging and flaming.

"You p-piece of… shit," he weezed. Woolf stared into Bardock's soul. The passion scared him.

"I-Im n-not going to l-let you win," Woolf spat, blood still clinging to the sides of his mouth, "Saiyans like you are monsters."

Taking a step forwards,

"I made a promise. I promise that I would never lose to anyone."

His legs threatened to buckle beneath the weight. Still he walked.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! EVER!"

Screaming out in pain, Woolf charged up a blast of ki in his arms. Bardock barely had time to move before a barrage of purple blasts rocketed towards him. They collided with the floor, exploding into a deathly firework. Bardock threw his body out of the way, dodging the attacks on by a hair. Woolf stopped for a moment as his mind threatened to give out on him. Seeing this as his time to strike, Bardock dashed forwards and preparing a kick. Woolf raised his forearm, only barely blocking the full force of the attack. For the next few seconds, they traded explosive blows, neither one wanting to fall before the other. Still, Bardock was still faster. Grabbing hold of Woolf's arm, he pivoted his weight and threw the fox over his back. The ground rushed to meet him and the force created another small crater. Bardock paused for a moment as he waited for the kicked up dust to dissipate. He didn't have to wait for long. Woolf jumped up into the air, pushing away the dust into Bardock's eyes. Bardock shouted out in shock and in pain.

"You piece of shit! Come fight me like a real man!"

Woolf wouldn't fall for the saiyan's taunting.

 _There's no way I can win this fight if it continues like this_ , he thought, clutching his bruised and bloodied stomach. Dropping down to the ground, Woolf smiled and began to charge energy around him. A thin aura of purple energy floated around him. He pointed a finger at Bardock's ryething body. The sand clung to his eyes. Bardock desperately tried to sense out any hint of energy that Woolf had made.

But he couldn't.

The anger clouded his mind.

The rage.

Hatred.

Meanwhile, Woolf weakly laughed.

 _This is it,_ he thought, _If I don't put everything I've got into this, I'm done for_.

The purple aura grew and grew, tainting even the sky into a deep, angry purple. Lightning crackled from the edge of his finger. The veins deep within his arm pulsated and grew, sending waves of weak pain through Woolf's weak body. Within a second, the aura disappeared, leaving only the barely conscious fox standing with his finger squared on Bardock. A shark-like smile slide across Woolf's face.

"Bang…"

Bardock screamed out in rage as he threw the sand from his eyes. Finally, he could see clearly and he stared directly at Woolf.

"You pride-less waste of life," Bardock snarled, "You're going to die."

Bardock shot across the sand, dashing towards the fox. Out of the corner of his eye, Bardock saw Woolf mutter something underneath his breath. A wave of purple light erupted from his finger and shot towards Bardock. Before he could react, Bardock was absorbed into the purple light of the devastating attack.

Woolf coughed up even more blood onto the floor as he watched the saiyan be swallowed by his monstrous attack. He felt as the weight in his body shifted, forcing him to the ground. Almost maniacally, Woolf laughed into the floor.

 _Fuck your damned pride, saiyan_ , he thought, the smile still plastered to his face. He slowly and painfully began to rise to his feet, wincing as the blood from the wounds on his chest leaked down through his armour.

But he'd won.

That saiyan was no match for the power of Woolf.

No one was.

Balmont looked on with boredom covering his face. There was no reason for him to get excited for a battle that was so one sided. Woolf's reliance on that 'impact technique' was what set the match's victor in stone. Balmont had even learnt that technique once himself but had immediately seen the weaknesses in it. Though it could send back any attack that their opponent threw at them, it was useless.

Woolf would learn that very soon.

As Woolf was mid celebration, his blood ran cold. He stared, his eyes fixed, at where he had thrown his attack. There was no way. He'd put everything he had into that attack.

The saiyan lived

Bardock's armour had been destroyed by blast, causing him endless annoyance. It was very difficult to find any armour of this quality on Earth. The blast, though very flashy, had a lot more bark than it had bite. Bardock smiled as he looked over as his shaking opponent. He hadn't seen fear like that since before he arrived on Earth. It felt good. Taking a step forward, Bardock shouted over,

"Really? That's all you had in you? Useless…"

Woolf desperately tried to get to his feet but the pain still forced him to the floor.

"I'm truly surprised that Frieza would seen people as weak as you after a saiyan."

Bardock crushed Woolf's tail beneath his foot, causing the fox to scream out in pain.

"P-please don't k-kill me," Woolf begged, spit and blood flying from his mouth. Bardock leaned down, only stopping once he was only centimeters away.

"No."

Bardock raised his foot high up into the air before bringing it down. It easily broke through the armour surrounding Woolf's back, cracking his ribcage and puncturing the skin. Blood spilled out of the hole as Woolf screamed out in pain. Blood quickly filled his lungs, turning his screams into only garbled, watery cries. Bardock smiled enjoying every moment of the fox's final moments.

"Don't ever fuck with the saiyans. And never insult a saiyans pride."

Bloody tears flowed from Woolf's eyes as the last remnants of life spilled from his body. The crimson juice erupted onto Bardock's chest, covering what little armour he still had in blood. This annoyed Bardock immensely. Not only was his armour ruined, now he'd have to wash that bastard's blood from his body.

Balmont shut his eyes as Bardock finally finished off his companion. He never liked the sight of all that blood and brutality. It was barbaric. Balmont felt something deep within his chest that he hadn't felt since he was a boy. Rage.

And once again, Bardock caused that damned rage. Balmont couldn't hold back his fury any longer. Removing the scouter from his face, he stepped forwards and said casually,

"Your next opponent will be me, Bardock."

Fear dashed through Kami's chest. He had been following the intense battle that was going on between Bardock and those invaders. It was disgusting. They all fought with such brutality that Kami had never seen. It made him want to throw up. But there was something about their leader. Kami sensed something deep within him that chilled the god's heart. A power. A power nothing like that he'd ever felt.

There was no way Bardock could defeat him. As much as it pained Kami to think it, Bardock would need his help. He stared off into the sky for a time, thinking about the saiyan and his boy. Sighing, Kami came to a conclusion. Floating up into the air, Kami prepared to enter the heat of battle.

 _Let's just hope I can turn the tides slightly_ , he thought, his heart almost beating out of his chest. But first, he had to make a stop.

Bardock was shocked. Almost out of nowhere, the tall wolf rose to his feet and issued a challenge to the saiyan.

"You sure you don't want to wait your turn, mutt," Bardock scoffed. Balmont stepped forwards and stood in front of Bardock,

"I will not allow you or your son to kill any more of my men, monster."

"A mercenary with a heart? How the hell aren't you dead yet," Bardock laughed. Balmont brought both his arms up, preparing to get into his fighting stance,

"Because I'm the strongest."

Kakarot awoke to the taste of blood tainting his mouth. Moving to the side, he threw up red bile onto the ground next to him. All of his body ached. His muscles burned and the shattered bone within his arm pulsated with a deadly heat. As he tried to get up, pain shot through out his body, forcing him to scream out in pain. After a few more failed attempts, the young saiyan rose to his feet, vomiting more blood on the way up. The blood surrounding his eye had hardened, forcing his eye shut. Even without the use of both his eyes, Kakarot could still see what his father was up against. Though Kakarot couldn't sense ki like his father, even he could see there was something wrong with this guy. There was no way Bardock could beat him. For a moment, Kakarot felt a ping of empathy for his father.

But it only lasted a moment.

Then he erupted into manic laughter.

 _Take that, old man,_ he muttered to himself _, I hope you feel the pain that I felt, you piece of shit_.

Still laughing, Kakarot weakly floated up into the air, before dashing off back to their makeshift camp.

"I hope you suffer, Dad."

 _Hello again, it's me. Here's another chapter to continue the story of Bardock and his little jerk of a son, Kakarot. Here's some more power levels…_

 _Bardock: 16,000_

 _Woolf: 9,000_

 _Woolf (Bang Attack): 15,000_

 _Not much really else to say today._

 _-mAskMaN09_


	10. Chapter 10: Justified Rage

**Chapter 10: Justified Rage**

Balmont's mind was calmed. The rage he was feeling towards the saiyan faded, allowing for his plan to take over. Invisible purple energy leaked from the palms of Balmont's hands, pooling like water on the stoney floor. He closed his eyes, allowing the energy to flow throughout his whole body. Like sparks of tiny lightning, the energy shot up his spine and charged his muscles.

He took a deep breath.

Then opened his eyes.

Bardock smiled. _Finally_ , he thought, _I'll see what this freak is really made of._ Though Bardock had only recently picked up the art of energy sensing, he felt uneasy at the stranger's dangerous ki. An unseen tide pulled the power back, hiding it within the wolf's body, and then let it out, filling Bardock's mind with its terrifying presence. But Bardock felt no fear. It had all drained from his body. Only one thing was left behind.

Anticipation.

"Are you going to move, saiyan? Or must I start," Balmont asked, indifference sticking to every word he spoke. Bardock laughed.

"How cordial of you, mutt, but don't get too confident now. Unless you forgot, I dealt to your friend over there without much effort. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"

Balmont stepped forwards, raised his arms into the air and prepared himself for combat.

"Him and I are nothing alike."

The wolf shot forward. Bardock, expecting such a crude opening, pivoted to the side and readied a fist for a counter punch. The moment before impact, Balmont disappeared. Like a cool wind, the wolf's after image passed through Bardock. The saiyan stood strong, using his instincts to try to pinpoint his combatant's location. Any noise, any flash of movement.

And he was Bardock's.

Before Bardock could call out some insult to egg Balmont on, the wolf reappeared, throwing his weight into a punch that landed directly into Bardock's jaw. The impact pushed the saiyan back a few meters. With his raised up at the sky, Bardock focused on the pain for a moment. The beast tore at his jaw, tearing pieces of wet, bloody flesh from his bones. But something was different.

It didn't hurt.

Bardock began to laugh.

"Is that really the best you can do, mutt?"

Balmont removed the metal plating from his arms and legs, letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud.

"Why you don't you come and find out, monster."

Bardock was slowly beginning to like this wolf. He had balls, not like his subordinates. But there's was something else as well. A sense of familiarity about him. And of regret. Bardock pushed those thoughts from his mind. There was no time to contemplate the past, he had to fight. Letting his head fall back to its natural position, Bardock's eyes locked with Balmont's.

"Then let's not waste any more time."

Kami was moving as fast as his old body would carry him. Though he had been training quite furiously for the past nine years, he could quickly feel the ill effects of his age catching up to him. Despite the quickness of his breath and the burning in his muscles, Kami pushed forwards. The whole world depended on him and, though he hated to admit it, he needed Bardock's help. Kami had observed the saiyan's in secret, witnessing their incredible growth as the years went on. The elder's power was incredible from the moment he had landed on Earth. Over the years, he had only gotten stronger and stronger, pushing past any limit that Kami had thought there was on strength. His son also showed incredible growth. Though only twelve, his power had quickly surpassed the old namekian's. Up on the lookout, Kami had felt so powerless to stop these new invaders. But now, the tables had turned. Deep down within Kami's soul, he felt some sick pride that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. He wouldn't let this opportunity rush past him. Ahead in the distance, Kami felt the weak ki of someone familiar. As he got closer, the god realized who it was. Flying at a speed comparable to that of Kami's own, he saw the broken body of Kakarot drifting in the sky. Dashing over, Kami called out.

"Young man! Wait!"

Kakarot turned around, showing off his terrible injuries. Kami had to hold back his shock at the child's condition. Blood stained his black hair and his arm, or at least what was left of it, was mangled and torn. Bone fragment stuck out at random intervals.

"What do you want, old man," Kakarot coughed, blood still clinging to his words. The young man's casual nature relaxed Kami slightly. He had grown up so much since Kami had first seen him at the lookout. It was almost like looking into a mirror of Bardock. Not just in face shape and hair, but his eyes. Pain lingered behind that child's eyes. But Kami still felt something good in that boy. No matter how hard Kakarot tried to hide it, he was different to his father.

"Are you ok, boy? You need medical attention."

Kakarot, reflexively moved back, shaking the already weak bones in his legs.

"I'm...fine…," Kakarot weezed. The pain forced him to bite his lip, drawing more blood and forcing it down his face. Worriedly, Kami floated forward and brandished a small bean from his pocket.

"Here eat this. It will make you feel better."

Kakarot tried to fight Kami for a moment before succumbing to the pain and giving in. After chewing for a moment, the boy swallowed. Within a few seconds, the bone in his arm reformed. Skin rushed to cover it. The small cuts that lined his face and visible chest disappeared, leaving nothing behind. There was nothing that the bean could do the blood though. Kakarot was stunned. The pain he'd felt only a moment ago faded, leaving behind a fully rejuvenated body. He tested his muscles for a moment, still in disbelief of the healing he'd just received.

"Good isn't it," Kami said, a smile forming on his face, "They're called Senzu Beans. One of these and you'll be right as rain, no matter how badly you're beaten up."

"Thanks, old man…," Kakarot whispered. Kami nodded in acknowledgement before turning in the direction of the vicious battle that was about to begin.

"Now let's go help your father."

Bardock was the first one to make a move, shooting up into the air. He hung in the sky for a moment. Balmont stared up at him, arms ready for any attack that Bardock might throw. Bardock shifted his body, raised one leg before slamming it down towards the ground. A shockwave of air exploded of him as his body dashed down towards the ground, his foot poised for a devastating attack. In the blink of an eye, Bardock's foot made contact with the ground. Small pieces of rock was thrown like shrapnel as a massive crater formed in the ground. Before the rocks had even hit the ground, Bardock and Balmont began to trade explosive blows. Neither opponent could land an attack as both blocked almost every punch or kick. Feigning a punch, Balmont ducked down, grabbed hold of Bardock's tail and threw him into the ground. A flash of pain shot through Bardock spine but he had no time to dwell on it. Balmont wouldn't give a second of rest. Dust covered the battlefield, forcing Balmont on the defensive. He'd seen how the saiyan used the dust in his battle with Woolf. A warrior of Balmont's caliber wouldn't fall for such a basic trick. Bardock, not anticipating the wolf's intuition, dashed out. He reeled back his fist, attempting to emulate Balmont's opening attack.

The wolf saw it coming.

He raised his arm, stopping Bardock's fist in its tracks. Bardock was shocked. A sharp twinge of fear flashed behind his eyes. Balmont flicked out his right leg, colliding with Bardock's side, and then grabbed hold of the saiyan's hair. Pivoting his weight to his other leg, Balmont threw Bardock over his shoulder into the ground. Before Bardock could escape again, the wolf stomped his foot onto his opponents chest. His old armour exploded, falling off of his body like tissue paper.

"How does it feel, saiyan? How does it feel to be so helpless against an opponent who totally out classes you," Balmont asked, his calm demeanor cracking for a moment. Bardock was silent for a moment.

"I..it's funny a..actually," Bardock coughed.

"Because."

Bardock slowly forced Balmont off his chest.

"You punches feel like nothing."

Grabbing hold of the wolf's head, Bardock slammed his head directly into it. Balmont was thrown back. That punch he blocked only moment ago still rocketed pain throughout his body. He knew he had to finish this quickly.

"Your friend I just killed was stronger than you. And I was hoping for a challenge. Where was that power you were so proud of before?"

 _I won't let you win_ , Balmont thought.

 _You will lose._ _You must lose._ _For Maria._

"Damn you saiyan," Balmont spat, "All you do is kill and destroy. You can't love anything. Have you even looked for your son? No, you haven't. Because you're evil. I'm glad there aren't any more saiyans like you left. You were a blight on the universe."

Bardock was shocked. He'd seen a little of this rage a moment ago but there was something different in this warrior. That sense of familiarity wouldn't leave Bardock's mind. He knew him.

Oh god.

Oh no, not him.

Bardock didn't want to remember.

"There we go."

Bardock stared at his feet.

"You remember now, don't you Bardock," Balmont muttered, the rage building in his chest.

Bardock's fists began to shake.

"I was wondering if you'd ever figure it out."

Bardock tried to hold in the hot tears of shame that pooled behind his eyes.

"I'm glad you finally did, monster. It's good to see you still haven't changed. Still bringing death where ever you go."

The saiyan stepped forward and opened his mouth.

"No," Balmont interrupted, "There isn't anything you can say to change what you. And I'll never let you get your closure, monster. I hope you die with the guilt and regret on your mind."

Bardock couldn't find any words to say. He didn't know quite why he felt how he did. It didn't concern him when he was a young man but now…

What happened to the cold saiyan that lived on Vegeta?

The saiyan that killed for a living.

Was he dead?

Balmont raised his fists preparing to continue their destined battle.

"I'll make you pay, monster."

Weakly, Bardock prepared his guard as well. But he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to suffer. Balmont dashed forwards and began to lay attacks into Bardock's weak guard. Attack easily broke through and collided with Bardock's stomach. He was thrown backwards, falling to the ground. Balmont walked over him and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him up to face level.

"YOU DON'T GET DIE YET, BASTARD," he screamed, throwing Bardock back to the ground, "NOT TILL YOU'VE PAID."

The words caught in the wolf's throat. Frustration and rage fueling another explosion of attacks. Blood erupted from the saiyans mouth, covering the wolf. Balmont prepared another barrage of attacks at Bardock. He threw his opening punch but was stopped by Bardock. The wolf tried to break free. Bardock's grip was too strong.

"Please," Bardock muttered at ground, not wanting to look the fighter in the face. He wanted to apologize. Looking up, Bardock's eyes locked with Balmont's. And he saw something.

Fear.

Saddness.

Anger.

Regret.

"Let's fight until there's one of us still alive."

Bardock barely understood the words leaving his mouth. The rage and frustration had taken over. Balmont got his hand free and took a few steps back.

"If you me want to pay for my crimes, kid," Bardock said, a feigned smile crossing his face, "Come kill me."

Balmont smiled.

"Finally."

 _What a twist! Who would have guessed that Bardock was an evil bastard. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too intense for people but it's going to stay like this for the next few chapters. I promise soon that we will return to canon content, it's just a little difficult when Bardock can explode everyone in one second. Also, just hit Chapter 10. Saddly, I ain't even close to finishing yet. Guess I'll have to order some take out. That's all from me_

 _-mAskMaN09_


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Fighters

**Chapter 11: Mystery Fighters and New Powers**

Bardock shouted out a battle cry, dashed forward, and locked his opponent in a furious flurry of attacks. Shockwaves of invisible energy tossed up stones and rattled the ground around them. One of Bardock's punches collided with the wolf's soft stomach, forcing spit from his mouth. Gritting his teeth from the pain, Balmont's knee shot up, smashing into Bardock chin. Bardock was sent reeling, having to take a few steps back to allow for his vision to resettle. Once his eyesight returned to normal, Bardock again didn't feel any pain. There was something wrong with Balmont's attacks.

They barely hurt.

Before Bardock could fully recover, he was blasted by a purple energy ball. He was able to pull up his guard in the nick of time, limiting the damage to a few burns in his forearms. Tired of fighting confined to the limits of the ground, Bardock shot up into the sky. He needed to test something about his opponent. Something definitely was wrong.

He floated for a moment, surveying the battered landscape that they had been battling on. Bodies, blood, and dust covered the sandy plain. Balmont stared up at him for a moment, locking eyes with the saiyan. Using only his eyes, Bardock silently issued a challenge to the warrior. Balmont knew he shouldn't fall for the saiyan's tricks. He knew that in the sky, the battle was not in his favour.

But he didn't care anymore.

He'd tried to hold back the rage polluting his soul for too long.

Balmont needed to explode.

Gingerly, the wolf rose up into the air, coming to a stop as he reached Bardock's face.

"Do you think that this will save you from your judgement, saiyan?"

Bardock didn't respond. Instead, he charged his ki, letting out a shockwave that pushed Balmont back a few meters. Once Balmont had recovered, he dashed forward, attempting to lock arms around Bardock's torso. The saiyan was much too quick, dodging the attack and responding with one of his own. Bardock flashed above Balmont, slamming his elbow into the wolf's head. The force of the attack pushed Balmont down and shook his mind. For a few moments, Balmont's vision left him, only allowing occasional, blurry glimpses at reality. The pain was overwhelming. It burned like hot magma throughout Balmont's body. Devilish fire licked at muscle and tore at tendons. Balmont had passed his limit. He only had a few moments more of consciousness. Shutting his eyes, Balmont knew what he had to do.

He knew he had to finish this.

There was only one thing that he could do.

Bardock could taste the blood that clung to mouth and throat. He spat, releasing a glob of red spit that collided with the ground. Though he hadn't received many direct blows from Balmont, his previous battle was beginning to catch up him. Bardock prepare another attack as Balmont floated weakly in the air. He hadn't moved since he'd been hit with Bardock's elbow. This angered Bardock. It was almost like a personal insult to his saiyan pride. That rage combined with the flaming guilt that had latched onto Bardock's soul. Bardock charged a ball of ki within his hand, pointed it at Balmont, and fired. The white flash shot across the sky, like some sort of shooting star. Only moments before it would collide with the wolf, Balmont's body sharply moved to the side at an almost uncanny speed. Bardock prepared another blast when he felt something behind him. A flash of abnormal ki. Before he could turn around, something slammed into his unprotected back. Bardock felt as his spine took the full force of the killer attack. He spun around, blood flying as he did, but saw nothing. Balmont hadn't moved so who just attacked him. Filled with blinding rage, Bardock shot forwards, throwing a barrage of reckless attacks. Like a leaf floating in the wind, Balmont expertly dodged each attack, and in the windows in between, retaliated with his own attacks. Each attack broke through Bardock's defenses, landing in vital areas, forcing him to cough up blood. As each attack landed, Bardock could feel his body slowly get heavier and heavier. These weren't normal attack. They didn't hurt.

They didn't hurt.

So why couldn't he keep up in this battle?

After a few seconds of the violent attacks, the pain became too much for Bardock to handle. He stepped back, attempting to catch his breath. Finally, Balmont's eyes shot open and he dashed forwards, grabbed Bardock around the torso, and shot towards the ground. Bardock tried his best to break the wolf's grip but it was no use. There was something wrong with his body. It wasn't responding to what Bardock thought. Before Bardock could fully ponder the issue, he collided with a large rock structure. A massive explosion echoed through the air. Balmont shook a small collection of rocks off of him and floated backwards, allowing him to fully survey what he'd just done. Bardock's body had gone limp, blood pouring from fresh wounds that now covered his back.

"T..t..take that, s..s..saiyan…"

Bardock coughed, spraying blood onto the rocks.

"H..how they hell did you do that," Bardock weezed, blood slowly filling his lungs.

"It's simple, Bardock. You may be able to punch harder than me but your technique is useless. You're barely able to sense ki. There was no way you could have one this battle."

Bardock smiled, blood clinging to his teeth.

"Right... I see….."

 _Of all the people that could have killed me,_ Bardock thought.

But some part of his soul flamed.

Yellow ki seemed to cover his white ki, giving him a momentary boost of strength.

You don't get to die yet.

Not yet.

Not while that bastard, Frieza lives.

Bardock let out a earth shattering scream, the blood that sat in his lungs coming out with it. Before Balmont could move, Bardock bolted forward. Balmont raised his fists to block the attack but Bardock's hand merely broke through it. The saiyan grabbed hold of his face, raising him high above him. Balmont desperately kicked at him but stopped when he looked into Bardock's eyes. The pupils had entirely disappeared, leaving only whiteness. There was some new power level erupting from Bardock's body. It was different to any power Balmont had ever felt before.

It was primal.

It was rage.

It was infinite.

Before Balmont could even scream out in fear, Bardock shot downwards. The ground rushed to greet them, bending and breaking as the wolf was tossed into it. Bardock's mind raced as this new power took hold of him. It was unbelievable. But it only lasted for a moment. It started small as Bardock's arm began to twitch slightly. Within moment, it had broken out into a full seizure. Bardock felt as the ki broke through his limits, tearing at his organs and muscle. Blood exploded from his mouth as the golden and white ki disappeared. Bardock's limp body crashed down to Earth, landing next to the crater he'd created.

It hurt so much.

Balmont could barely feel his body. The pain was incredible. It was an inferno, eating away at him. He weakly got to his feet, vomiting up blood and bile as he did. He stumbled out of the crater, locking eyes with Bardock's unconscious body. The power he'd just shown was insane, there were no words to describe it. Within a second, Bardock's power jumped up to nearly eight hundred thousand. It was absurd that a saiyan could ever reach such an excessive level of power. Bardock would have to dealt to quickly or else...

Balmont stood over his body as it shook violently. Whatever it was, it had really done a number to his body. Without medical attention, he would be dead within minutes. But Balmont wasn't going to allow for that monster to die that easily. Grabbing hold of his hair, Balmont raised him up into the air, and formed a blade of ki on his hand. He could barely hold back his anticipation. Bardock's death was the only thing on Balmont's mind for years and now, finally, he could live out his most secret desire.

 _Goodbye, Bardock_.

Before he could finish him off, a voice called out from behind him.

"Put him down, freak."

Kakarot silently stewed as Kami and him shot towards his father. He wanted him to die. If he would die, then Kakarot would finally be free. But he wasn't just going to leave this old man alone. Without the boy's help, Kami would die. And, because of that 'Senzu Bean', Kakarot could feel new power coursing through him. He was itching to try it out on a living opponent. And after he'd killed another of those space idiots, maybe he'd attempt to take Bardock out himself. Kakarot was slowly beginning to feel drunk on his new power. It was intoxicating.

"Is your father up here, Kakarot?"

Kakarot grunted in response. Though Kami had only know the boy for a few minutes, he had already become accustomed to Kakarot's general stoicism. They flew mainly in silence, neither one really wanting to talk to the other. After a few more minutes, Kami finally asked,

"After this is all done, Kakarot, how would like to come and live with me for a while?"

Kami barely knew where this question had come from. Though he felt the hidden good within that boy, there was no way that Kakarot would accept such a forward request. Kakarot didn't respond of a moment.

"No… I have to stay with my father and train."

Sadness sunk into Kami's soul. The last flicker of hope left the old man's mind. Even if the boy could have been a good man, Bardock would never allow for such a thing to happen.

"I'm sorry, son," Kami whispered. Though Kakarot heard what he said, he gave no response. There was no time to give a response as they landed on the battlefield. Kami looked up and saw Bardock and Balmont throwing devastating blows at each other in the air. It was so terrifying to see these pillars of power duking it out on his planet. It shook him down to his very core. Kakarot, on the other hand, was loving every moment of this vicious battle. Every drop of blood; every scream of pain, it made Kakarot feel alive.

"Alright we'll wait until this battle slows down a little and then…," Kami attempted to say but something stopped him. Before he could finish, blur shot forwards. It collided with Kami sending him flying backwards before coming to a stop next to Kakarot.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing! This is my bosses fight and I ain't gonna let either of you ruin it!"

Kakarot recognised him as the large bull that had arrived on the planet with the other idiots. He looked significantly worse for ware than when Kakarot had last seen him. A large purple bruise had formed on his head, causing Kakarot to break out into cackling laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at," yelled the bull, "Are you laughing at me, pipsqueak?"

"Yeah I am, idiot," Kakarot laughed, "I laughing at that stupid bruise that my father gave you."

Tolstoy's face went a bright shade of red, adding to Kakarot laughing fit. Screaming out a battle cry, Tolstoy threw a punch down at the young saiyan. Kakarot stepped to the side, letting the fist collide with the ground.

This is going to be a lot of fun.

Balmont was stunned. He hadn't felt a power like this when he had originally arrived on the planet. It was nearly as powerful as Bardock. There was no way he could win against this new combatant. And the worst thing was that he'd never seen this person before. Such a power had hid from him. But they aligned themselves with Bardock which meant one thing.

They were pure evil.

And Balmont would never allow evil to exist ever again.

 _A new mystery fighter!!! This battle's really heating up! Who do you think the new fighter is? Why do you think Bardock got this new power and what do you think it is? Will Kakarot and Kami be able to beat Tolstoy? Post your predictions in the comments before next Monday and then I'll put the most interesting ones in the next chapter, if there is any. Make them as wild as you possibly can. Let's all have some laughs!_

 _Other than that, I'll see all you guys later_

 _-mAskMaN09_


	12. Chapter 12: Prove Your Power

**Chapter 12: Prove Your Power**

Bulma's hands shook violently as she placed all the golden balls on the ground. Cold sweat clung to her body. The fiery determination that had fueled this decision was slowly beginning to fade, leaving only the fair taste of fear behind. Bulma was terrified. She knew that if she messed up her wish, then her life would be cut short. After placing the balls in a circle on the sandy floor, Bulma took a couple of steps back and surveyed her handiwork. Shakily, Bulma raised her hands up into the air and opened her mouth,

"Come out dragon and grant me my wish!"

The moment she had finished talking, the sky turned from the overpowering orange sunset to a pitch black colour. Before Bulma could contemplate the sky's sudden change, white light exploded from the center of the balls. Out from the balls, a massive bolt of lightning shot outwards into the sky. The lightning snaked upwards, finally coming to a stop about twenty meters above Bulma's head. White light fell off of the lightning, pooling at Bulma's feet, and allowing for the young girl to see the true form of the creature within the Dragon Balls.

"Come tell me your wish... I will grant any one wish you have…," boomed the intimidating beast that had emerged. It's long, green body contrasted with the powerful black sky. The beast had a striking resemblance to the dragons Bulma had seen in story books as a young girl. She was stunned, having to take a moment to fully digest all the information she had just received.

"Speak now, mortal," said the dragon, growing impatient towards the girl. Bulma's entire body was shaking. The fear she has felt before now compiled, swirling into a tornado of paranoia and frustration.

 _I'm weak_ , she thought.

 _I'm too weak to do anything... I might as well be dead…_

Bardock's words blanketed her mind.

Stand up and be strong.

Be strong.

Then, Bulma knew exactly what she had to do.

"I want...," She mumbled. As she spoke, confidence grew in her chest.

"I WANT TO BE STRONGER THAN BARDOCK!," she shouted. The dragon pauses for a moment before shutting it's eyes. After a second, it reopened it's eyes.

"Your wish has been granted... Farewell"

Bulma watched as the seven balls floated up into the air before shooting off in different directions. Disappointingly, Bulma didn't feel any different. Tears began to form in her eyes as doubt began to blind her. But then she felt it. It was almost like there was some small voice echoing through her body, awakening the hidden power. Bulma tried to take a step but before she could, the incredible power exploded. She could feel the strength coursing through her blood.

It was almost orgasmic.

And then it was over. The power went back into hiding, but now, Bulma knew where to find it. Rising back to her feet, Bulma gazed over to where the two saiyans were engaging in their desperate battle.

 _Just you wait, Bardock_ , she thought, _I'll show you how strong I truly am._

Balmont stared down the small girl that stood in front of him. He fought the urge to laugh, scoffing at the fact that she was attempting to stop him. But deep down, he felt the power she held beneath the surface. Impossible, he thought, I would have felt a power like this the moment I arrived on the planet. There's no way someone this strong could have hidden from me. Letting go of Bardock's hair, Balmont opened his mouth and shouted,

"Where the hell were you hiding? There's no way you could have hidden from me, little girl."

The blue haired girl raised her arms up into a messy defensive posture.

"I'm going to take you down, wolf-guy."

Balmont sighed. Much like the saiyans, this girl refused to engage in any sort of diplomacy. Raising his arms, Balmont felt a sharp pain from within his chest. Luckily, his species had a high tolerance for pain so he might be able to last a few more minutes at the most. But Balmont wasn't going to let himself die before he was done. Bardock was going to pay.

And no one was going to stop him.

Bulma locked eyes with the wolf standing in front of her. Fear grew within her chest as she saw what her opponent had done to Bardock. How could someone as strong as him lose? And if he had, what chance did Bulma have to win. Maybe it was useless. All her new power would just go to waste. But something caught her eyes as the wolf raised his arms, preparing to attack. Blood stained his clothes and his breathing started and stopped at random intervals. He was on the brink of death.

 _There might be a chance_ , she thought, _If I can play my cards right, I'll be able to win this, and when I'm done, you're next…_ _Bardock._

Bulma allowed for the intense energy in body to move into her legs. Though she would have liked a little longer to come to grips with the new power she'd gained, she would just have to make do. She could feel the lightning tingle her muscles as she crouched down. As she stepped forwards, the power exploded, rocketing her forwards toward her opponent. It happened so fast that she barely had enough time to actually ready an attack. She reeled back her fist and aimed a punch directly at the wolf's face.

In the time that it took for Balmont to blink, his opponent shot forwards. Shocked, Balmont shifted his weight, moving his body slightly to the left. The girl stopped her fist millimeters from where Balmont's face had been only moments ago. It caused a massive shock wave that sent small boulders that laid behind the wolf, flying backwards. The girl's assault didn't merely stop there as she prepared a kick directly into Balmont's unprotected side. Luckily, Balmont saw the attack coming and jumped back in response. The kick cut through the air, sending a slicing sound throughout the battlefield. Balmont's heart was racing. The power he'd felt wasn't merely a hoax. It was real. She truly was as strong as that monster. The girl stood with her leg still outstretched from the kick. As she tried to move it back down to the ground, her back leg gave way, forcing her to floor. Quickly, she stood up, dusting herself off and continuing to stare down her opponent. That's when it clicked in Balmont's mind. Finally, the laugh that he had stifled beforehand came out. Before the girl could respond, Balmont began to let his terrifying energy leak out from him. Purple ki flowed off his body and, though Bulma couldn't sense it, his power swiftly rose. Letting out a terrifying battle cry, the purple light engulfed Balmont, growing to almost twenty meters tall. His scream grew louder and louder. It only lasted for a moment. And then Balmont attacked.

Bulma felt the warm flush of embarrassment grow on her face. She had felt so cool and powerful as she had thrown that punch, but now, she was just embarrassed. But something concerned her much more. Her opponent began to laugh. Suddenly, the heat of embarrassment disappeared as something rushed to take its place.

Fear.

Why was he laughing? Was Bulma not as powerful as she had originally thought? Or was he truly that much stronger? Bulma didn't have very long to ponder these questions as purple plasma began to flow off of the wolf. She had once since something very similar happen to Kakarot during one of their rare conversations. He had told her about how his planet was destroyed by someone called Frieza. When Bulma had questioned him on who Frieza was, white plasma began to float off of Kakarot. He had explained the horrific things that Frieza had done to his father and the rest of the saiyan race. As his voice grew in hostility, so did the white plasma grow in intensity. He told her of horrific torture and genocide. He told her of the fear that this monster commanded. And when he was done, Kakarot shot up into the air and dashed off. Though the young saiyan had left, Bulma could still hear his screams of frustration and anger. So she knew that whatever the wolf was doing, it wasn't going to be good for her. But before she could ponder the question anymore, her opponent dashed out of the purple flames and prepared to attack. Bulma couldn't react in time and was punched in the face. It pushed her back a few centimeters and she gingerly raised her arms in defense. Playing right into Balmont's hands. As she raised her hands to defend her face, she forgot to defend her gut, allowing for Balmont's to easily lay into her soft stomach. He got in five or six punches before Bulma responded by slapping him across the face. It threw him back a few meters but he was able to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"Did you just slap me," Balmont's asked, a look of shock and disbelief covering his face. Bulma didn't know how to respond as fear slowly took over her mind.

"Y-yeah… And you better be ready for more of them, " Bulma shouted, desperately trying to make herself seem intimidating. Balmont's just began to laugh.

"My god, I guess I really was right," Balmont laughed. He dashed forwards and grabbed hold of the collar of Bulma's coat, raising her up into the air. Bulma tried to respond with a flurry of quick, but useless, attacks. Balmont easily dodged each one, retaliating with a sharp punch to her gut. The punch forced up blood and bile that expelled itself from Bulma's mouth.

"I don't know how you gained such immense power, girl," spat Balmont, "But you do not deserve it. Your technique is almost nonexistent. You have no control of the unbelievable ki corcising through your body. You don't have the right to wield this. Power is something you must earn and you, you bitch, have not earned it!"

Tears began to flow from Bulma's eyes. "Please… I'm sorry… Just don't kill me…"

Balmont threw the girl's body to the ground. "You aren't even worth my time. Come back when you've earned the power you wield."

Bulma just kept crying. Why couldn't she win? She had the power she needed so why not? It was so frustrating. But she still wanted to beat Bardock, and if she wanted to, then she'd have to earn the power she'd gained. Weakly, she rose to her feet and prepared another attack. Balmont stared at her, the rage bubbling from beneath the surface of his skin.

"Then you will die, girl…"

Purple ki began to burn in his palms, growing larger and larger as time went on. Bulma didn't care if the blast killed her. It would just prove that she has too weak to ever beat Bardock in the first place. _If I die_ , she thought, _then I was never worth it in the first place_. The ki grew larger and larger as Bulma screamed out and began to dash towards it.

She was going to win.

She would prove herself.

She wouldn't be weak.

Balmont aimed his open palm at the young girl that was dashing towards him. Once Bulma was only centimeters away from him, Balmont shot out the blast of ki, absorbing the girl in its purple flames.

A scream echoed out throughout the battlefield.

 _It's over_ , Balmont thought, _Looks like you didn't deserve your power, girl._

He turned away and locked his eyes on Bardock's barely conscious body. He wouldn't let himself be distracted anymore.

"W-w-where are y-you g-g-going, motherfucker?"

Balmont froze.

 _No way_ , he thought. Slowly, he turned around and saw Bulma's body.

She stood.

Bloody and burned but she stood.

"Looks like I was wrong about you, girl," Balmont said condescendingly, "But that was all the fight you had left in you."

Bulma knew he was right. She had only barely survived that attack and her body screamed out for her to stop. She tried to walk forwards, only being able to take pained and weakened steps. But she needed to win. Out of the corner of her blood covered eyes, Bulma watched as Balmont charged another blast of ki. This is where I die, she thought, I'm really going to die here.

"YOU LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

Bulma was shocked as she heard as familiar voice from behind her.

 _Please no,_ she thought, _Don't come for me. Just run. Please run._

Kakarot dashed in front of her tired and burned body, causing Balmont's eyebrows to perk up in suprise.

"If you ever touch her ever again," Kakarot spat.

"I'll fucking kill you."

 _Hey guys, sorry this came out at a weird time but I was away playing with my band during most of this week so I was unable to work on a new chapter but don't worry, the next one will release next Monday. Anyway, who of you guessed that Bulma was the mystery warrior. I just thought that I might give her a more active role in the story as she was kinda pushed to the side during most of the show. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also, if this is boring you, I'm nearly done with this battle. Maybe two or three more chapters. Anyway, see all of you later._

 _-mAskMaN09_


	13. Chapter 13: Pain And Fear

**Chapter 13: Pain and Power**

After avoiding Tolstoy's punch, Kakarot moved backwards as more punches began to fly. The bull was lashing out in an almost random flurry of attacks. Kami watched in awe as Kakarot dodged each on of Tolstoy's devastating punches. He wanted to help but he didn't think that it would be necessary. _But if it was, would you be able to do anything, you old fool,_ thought Kami. With each flick of the bull massive arms, wind rocketed off, nearly throwing Kami off his feet. Even though he'd been training for the past nine years, the saiyans still outclassed Kami almost tenfold, and these new invaders had been able to beat them. It was terrifying. Tolstoy let out a scream of rage and threw a punch, putting his entire body into the attack. Seizing the opportunity, Kakarot responded with a light jab that collided with the bull's unprotected face. Tolstoy was stunned for a moment, allowing Kakarot to make even more distance between the two.

"What the hell happened," screamed Tolstoy, "You were not this strong when you fought Nabokov, so what the hell did you do!?"

Kakarot began to shift the weight on his feet, almost dancing in place before responding, "This is really boring, idiot. Can we just get on with this?"

This snapped something deep within Tolstoy's psyche causing him to scream out in a rage. He shot forwards, surprising Kakarot, and slammed his fist into the young boy. Kakarot was only barely able to bring up his guard in time. The young boy noticed that something had changed in the bull's eyes. Instead of being the dark brown they were before, they had changed to a deep red. Blood vessels shone through the weak white that formed most of his eyes. This scared Kakarot slightly, causing him to retaliate out of confusion. The punch collided directly with the bull's jaw and sent him flying back a few meters. Kakarot's heart wouldn't stop beating. Even though there was still a significant gap in power between the two, something had changed about his opponent. Before the child had time to calm himself, Tolstoy weakly rose to his feet. The piecing red of his eyes still reached Kakarot and Kami. Though Kakarot couldn't sense the ki coming out his opponent, Kami could feel the terror that this warrior immited. It was unlike anything the guardian of Earth had even felt. Not even from the demonic King Piccolo. This was pure terror. Tolstoy stood staring at Kakarot, refusing to move. His body moved up and down with his breathing, giving him a terrifying unnatural quality. Kakarot turned to face him and got into his fighting stance. Now he had to take this battle seriously. Tolstoy took a step forwards and let out a harrowing battlecry. As he moved, an immense red ki exploded off his body. It climbed up nearly twenty meters and showed no signs of stopping. Tolstoy's muscles began to grow at an unnerving speed. His veins grew and his battlecry turned into more of a pained screech as he continued his slow walk towards Kakarot. But Kakarot refused to allow this go on any longer. Allowing for his own white ki to surround him, Kakarot lept forwards and prepared a punch. Kami attempted to call out to the child, knowing that the young man would not sense the danger that he was in. But it was much too late.

The punch collided with the bull's jaw, exploding into the flaming white ki that surrounded Kakarot. It was a direct hit. Tolstoy's eyes once again locked with Kakarot's. He looked unfazed. Out of desperation, Kakarot began to let off a explosive barrage of attacks, all of them slamming into the bull's unprotected body. After a few seconds of this assault, Tolstoy finally responded by driving a knee into the saiyans jaw. It forced Kakarot into the air and, when he landed, he was forced onto his hands and feet. Without a moment's thought, Kakarot pounced back into the fray.

 _Again,_ Thought Kakarot, _I have to go again. I have to go until I win. There is nothing else._

His volley of attacks slowed as exhaustion took over his body but Tolstoy continued his monstrous attacks. Kakarot was barely able to move as his foot slammed into the ground. The force of the attack sent Kakarot flying back three meters and rocks followed him, slamming into his face. This acted as a momentary distraction, causing Kakarot to lose focus on his fighter for a moment. When Kakarot was finally able to see again, his opponent had already vanished. Desperately, Kakarot eyes shot back and forwards, attempting to once again locate his unkillable rival. He could find anything. Tolstoy had just vanished. A wave of relief began to wash over Kakarot until he noticed something. A shadow began cover him. And as he looked up, he saw it.

His death was coming.

Fear froze him as the bull shot towards him, both fists raised high above his head.

He was going to die.

Tolstoy was only seconds away.

But before he could die, the wind was knocked out of him. Kakarot felt his body lift up into the air and then collide with the hard dirt. The hit shook the saiyan's mind, forcing him to reboot. "Are you ok, young man?" The calming voice of the old man soothed Kakarot's mind. But the fear reminded in his mind. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, old man!? You need to keep yourself safe!" Kakarot was incredibly angry. The old man was going to get himself killed. His stupid decision to save someone who was too weak to help themselves. There was no excuse for weakness. That stupid old man. Kakarot didn't deserve to be save. He was too weak. Weak people didn't deserve to live. Bardock had taught him that. Kakarot threw Kami off of him and tossed himself in front of the old man. "Get the hell out of here, old man. You're just getting in my way." Kami was taken aback, not with anger but with something else.

Sadness?

Pity?

The young man was about to throw his life away for the old namekian. And even if Kami wanted to help him, he was much too weak to do anything about it. He stared up at this child. Only a child but ready to throw his life away in a battle. Something about that made Kami tear up. And as the tears formed in Kami's eyes, he got to his feet. "This is not your battle, young man," he whispered, attempting to calm the boy. As Kami rested his hand on Kakarot's arm, he could feel the boy shaking from the fear. Kami could feel that the difference in power between Kakarot and Tolstoy was not that great but the bull had something stronger that power on his side. Fear. The young man was scared. Kami was scared. Shaking off the namekian's arm, Kakarot once again attempted to protest, "Sorry, old man, but it-" Suddenly, he stopped and began to stare off behind Kami. Kami could feel the terrifying power that Tolstoy had quelled instantly return. But there was also something else behind that power. The desire to kill. Before Kami could see what the young boy was looking at, he had disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind. A shockwave of air followed shortly afterwards as the monstrous bull gingerly removed his foot from the earth and locked eyes squarely on Kami. "Nice try, monster," Kami whispered, "But you can't scare me."

Bulma's heart stopped the moment that Kakarot jumped in front of her. She was prepared to die. But then he appeared to save the day. _If we make it out of here alive, I'm going to rock this kid's world,_ Bulma thought as the two warriors began to stare each other down.

Balmont was impressed at this kid's incredible power. He had nowhere near this level of power when he had fought Nabokov. Where the hell did it all come from? "Hey, kid," Balmont shouted, "How the hell did you get so strong." Kakarot refused to answer, instead continuing to stare the wolf down. _Well, it was worth a shot,_ thought Balmont as he raised his arms to continue his battle. The pain that was flooding throughout all of his body was becoming more and more unbearable. He would have to end this battle quickly or else he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. But a plan was beginning to form in Balmont's mind. Letting his hands fall to his sides, Balmont closed his eyes and began to focus on his ki. Kakarot was confused for a moment but refused to allow his guard to falter. After a moment of waiting, Balmont's body began to split of into copies of himself. Within seconds, five copies of Balmont stood in a line. They all smiled before dashing off in different directions. Before Kakarot could move to intercept the clones, two of them dashed towards him and the three began to trade blows. The other clones moved behind the distracted saiyan, instead choosing to focus on Bulma. Even though she was hurt and afraid, Bulma stood strong. She wouldn't let herself be a burden on Kakarot. She got her wish so something like this would never happen ever again. Even though she didn't have much control over her power, she began to fight with the three clones. The ones attacking Kakarot dashed backwards and began to charge ki within their palms. Before Kakarot could move, they began to launch a flurry of purple energy balls. Kakarot tried to deflect as many attacks as he could but was quickly overwhelmed in a flash of purple light. Once the light had died down, the clones paused for a moment, waiting for any sign of their opponent. With a resounding battlecry, Kakarot dashed out from the smoke and forced one of his elbows directly into the clone's faces. They were thrown back a few feet and the young saiyan took this moment to fall back to his ally. While this was all happening, Bulma was locked in desperate combat with the other clones. Her attacks, even in this weakened state, were devastating to the clones. With one clear hit they would be down for the count so they decided to play smart. One took lead and received much of the brute force of the young girl's attacks. The others moved around her in an almost pincer-like motion. Luckily' Bulma was able to keep a level head and jumped up into the air to dodge this encirclement. The clones looked up as she rocketed back down, slamming a knee into the head of the clone that attempted to attack her originally. The other two grabbed hold of her waist and threw her over their heads. She flew for a moments before being caught by Kakarot who had only recently finished fighting his clones.

"Are you okay, Bulma? Did this bastard hurt you too badly?" Bulma's heart warmed at the youngs boy's concern. Even though she didn't deserve it.

"No, don't worry, Kakarot. I'm fine." He gave a nod of acknowledgement before allowing her feet to once again touch ground. The two stood side by side as the clones turned to dust and reformed into one being.

"Congratulations," Balmont called out as he reformed, "But now you guys are going to have to fight me at my full power, not split between these worthless clones." As he looked over at the two 'warriors'. Both prepared to give everything up to protect the man named 'Bardock'. It made Balmont feel sick. A monster like him didn't deserve the love that these two were giving him. Not when he'd taken so much from everyone else. Balmont could feel the life leaving him as blood continued to seep through his clothes and pool on the ground.

Only a few moments left.

Balmont would kill him.

And then he'd die.

But not before him.

 _Another chapter done. As I said, this arc is nearing it's epic climax….soon. I just have to tie up a few loose ends and we'll be done. Once this is done, i'll be back to following the main timeline, I promise. I can't wait to continue this as I have some great plans for the future. If you're reading this and haven't favorited or followed, I would recommend it. You don't want to miss out on any of the exciting action that will be coming up soon._

 _That's all from me_

 _-mAskMaN09_


	14. Chapter 14: The Conclusion Grows Closer

**Chapter 14: The Conclusion Grows Closer**

Balmont stepped forwards, forced ki deep within the muscles of his legs, and dashed towards Kakarot. Leaping up into the air, Balmont spun his leg around and smashed into the young saiyan's hastily constructed guard. The kick broke through and connected with Kakarot's jaw, sending him flying backwards. Balmont wasn't allowed a moments rest as Bulma swiftly responded with a barrage of punches. Each punch flew with such incredible speed and devastating power but they were useless. Bulma had no clue how to correctly throw a punch and Balmont knew he could take advantage of his opponents naivety. He jumped up into the air and brought an elbow down into Bulma's unprotected head. The girl was stunned for a moment, allowing for Balmont to grab hold of her arm, pivot his legs, and slam her body into the ground. As soon as Balmont had finished dealing with the girl, he heard the young saiyan's battle cry from behind him. Kakarot's leg collided with Balmont's side, forcing up blood that coated the inside of his mouth. Biting down hard, Balmont pushed through the pain as grabbed Kakarot's leg and threw him a few meters away. Kakarot skidded for a moment in the rocky ground before planting his feet down. The wolf's violent assault continued as the town began to clash punches and kicks. Every hit shook the ground around them. Every hit let out a deafening explosion of sound that echoed for miles around. Though Balmont was putting all of his energy into each of his attacks, the young boy was still holding on. There was a fiery inferno of hatred and determination that clung to the child's white energy. But, there was only so much passion could do to close the gap strength created. Balmont let all of his energy explode in a punch that collided with Kakarot's fist. The sound of crunching bone resounded, merging with Kakarot's scream of pain. Balmont stopped for a moment, expecting his young opponent to be down for the count, but as he did, Kakarot ducked down and slammed his other fist into Balmont's soft stomach. The wolf stepped back, clutching his stomach, and weezed,

"W-what the hell!? You shouldn't be able to stand!"

Kakarot stood, hunched over in pain. A cut had opened up on his forehead, leaking blood down his eyes and onto the floor. His breathing was irregular and strained, each breath sounding like it might be his last.

But still he stood.

"I-I won't l-lose to you…"

The child's eyes were filled with bloody tears that made red lines on his cheeks. Fire burned behind that child's eyes. Devilish fire. If someone like this was allowed to live, there is no telling how strong they would become. Maybe the strongest in the universe. As Balmont was lost in thought, a foot slammed into his back, sending him directly towards Kakarot. Bulma's voice roared from behind him,

"UP! KAKAROT HIT HIM UP!"

The young saiyan was confused for a moment but got the message. He pulled back his fist and rocketed it towards Balmont's jaw. The monster punch collided, rocking Balmont's brain, and sending him flying up into the air. He flew for a few moments, before being greeted by Bulma who elbowed him the back, sending him shooting back into the ground. Kakarot jumped back, barely avoiding being caught in the massive dust storm that was kicked up as the wolf finished his swift descent. Bulma landed next to the young saiyan and asked,

"Kakarot, what happened to your hand? Are you okay?"

"Don't lose focus of what's important," Kakarot snapped back, "There's no way that that attack took him down for the count."

Bulma nodded and returned to staring at the crater she had just made. Even though she was still in danger, some part her felt very proud that she was able to pull off such a successful attack. But, like Kakarot said, the battle wasn't over yet. Right as she thought that, the dust rapidly dispersed. Immediately, the two warriors tensed up, desperately trying to prepare themselves for the continuing of the battle. For a moment, there was no movement. Only silence. Neither fighter lowered their guard. If they did, Balmont would see it. Finally, the silence was broken as Bulma whispered,

"Maybe he really did-"

Before she could even finish, a flash of grey fur appeared in the corner of her eyes before she felt a clawed hand wrap around her throat. Kakarot attempted to free her, leaping forwards with his leg raised for a kick, but was tossed back by an invisible blast of energy. Bulma tried to scream out but the clawed hand closed tighter and tighter around her throat. Her eyes pleaded with her attacker but, when she looked into Balmont's eyes, she saw something terrifying. Balmont's dark eyes now had another colour that merged with the black. A deep, royal purple gave him a truly menacing aura. Bulma kicked out, flailing her legs in a desperate attempt. Even as her attacks landed, Balmont did not break eye contact. The purple invaded Bulma's soul, forcing her to turn away out of fear but Balmont forced her to stare. Suddenly, his focus changed to something behind Bulma. A small smile grew across his face as he tossed Bulma to the ground. He let his arms rest at his side as he called out,

"Finally, I can finish this..."

Kami was shocked at Kakarot's sudden disappearance but there was no time to dwell on it. He had a fight to finish. Tolstoy let out another screech and dashed forwards. Kami pivoted his weight and turned to the side, causing the bull to soar past him. Before Kami could return to normal standing position, Tolstoy was already on him. The bull's fist smashed into Kami's face, throwing him back a few meters. The punch shook the core of Kami's mind, making his vision blurry and fuzzy as the monster's assault continued. A kick collided with Kami's chest, but, as it did, Kami was able to respond with a weak punch that scraped Tolstoy. Again, he was forced back, but, this time he was able to move out of the way before the attack could continue. Kami was surprised he was still able to stand. Blood was beginning to combine with the bile in his stomach, causing him to nearly vomit. But as this happened, something else was taking control of his mind. A kind of anticipation.

Because there was no way he was going to lose.

Predictably, Tolstoy attempted to rush him again. Kami was ready for it this time. Ducking underneath the punch, Kami sent his fist flying into Tolstoy jaw. The beast was stunned for a moment but he wasn't hurt. Tolstoy raised his arms high above his head and prepared to slam them back into the ground. Kami barely moved to the side, tearing his purple gi on a stray rock. Jumping back to create some distance, Kami charged ki within the palms of his hands and, as Tolstoy pursued him, let out an invisible blast of energy that threw the bull back into a stack of rocks. Now that Kami had a moment of peace, he could start the second part of his plan. Planting his feet, the ancient namekian put his hands together and begun to gather his ki within them. This technique was one that he remembered from his youth but he had not performed for many years. His other half, King Piccolo, had once attempted to use the technique on him but had nearly killed himself from the power drain. A lot had changed for Kami in the years since that battle.

And there was no way he was going to lose this battle.

Kami's muscles grew larger and larger as the intense ki that flowed within his body exploded. Tolstoy let out a scream of rage and dashed forwards _. I just need a few more seconds,_ Kami thought, _just a few more seconds._ A aura of yellow energy flowed around him and a flaming heat tore at his muscles. Tolstoy was only seconds away but his attack still wasn't ready.

 _Please just a few more seconds_.

The bull's flaming rage burned higher and higher as the seconds ticked down. Flickers of lightning danced in the air, mixing with the aura and shot across the sky. Only once Tolstoy was centimeters away did Kami fire. His hands outstretched, Kami screamed out as the ball of yellow energy in his palm exploded outwards. The ball shot forward, collided with Tolstoy's chest, and erupted into a avalanche of yellow energy. The tsunami of power drowned the bull in it terrifying wake and threw Kami sprawling backwards. Though that technique was devastating, the energy drain and power needed to use it almost rendered the attack useless. Kami had developed this attack years ago, before he had even split from his old self, and as he used it now, the name escaped him. Bright Missile? Blazing Explosion? The fatigue the attack brought about suddenly hit Kami, forcing him to his knees. Pain rushed through his old bones and threatened to give out but held strong. They only needed to for a few more moments.

Then, the battle would be over.

Once the dust and smoke had cleared, Kami could get a good look at the damage his attack had inflicted. The bull was not in good shape. His armour was torn and busted; blood clinging what was left. His muscles, that only a moment ago had been exploding with power, were beginning to wane. But still, his red eyes shone across the battlefield. The rage was still there. A low growl that Tolstoy was immiting, erupted into another screech of pain as he rushed forwards.

But Kami felt no fear.

Tolstoy shot across the battlefield like a bullet, making up the distance that Kami's attack had created within seconds.

Kami slowly got to his feet and stood with his hands at his sides.

Tolstoy screamed out as he prepared a punch.

But the punch never landed.

The hulking mass of the bull stopped, only centimeters away from the old man's frail body. Tolstoy's body shook, almost as if he was a leaf in the wind. Blood slowly began to leak from his tightened fist.

"Surprised are you, my large friend," asked Kami, "Well once I realized what you were doing it was quite easy to counteract. You can't merely just force your ki into your muscles to stop pain. It doesn't work like that, my friend. My last attack destroyed all the nerve ends around your skin, meaning that you aren't able to use that barbaric technique anymore."

Blood began to drip out from Tolstoy's eyes. Kami placed his hands on the bull's chest.

"Now, hopefully, you'll see that power isn't the only thing that decides a battle."

Giving a light push, Tolstoy's body dropped like a stone to the floor. A sense of pride began to flow over Kami as he watched his opponent keel over. For the first time in hundred of years, Kami had helped end a battle. And he'd done it without the help of the saiyans. The pride almost counteracted the debilitating pain that coursed through his blood, turning it into lava. Consciousness threatened to leave him as Kami walked towards his next objective. Though he hated to do this, there was someone he needed to help before he could give up and die.

Bardock.

The saiyan awakened to the taste of something metallic in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but a hand forced him to swallow.

"You will feel much better if you eat this, Bardock," said a calming and familiar voice. Thought he despised it, Bardock listened to the advice and swallowed. Within a moment, the pain that had stopped his body from moving disappeared. Bardock opened his eyes and locked eyes with the old namekian. Standing up and cracking his knuckles and neck, Bardock asked,

"What the hell did you give me, namekian?"

The old man smiled,

"What you need to end this battle."

 _I guess I can't argue with that,_ Bardock thought to himself.

"Guess I better finish this, namekian. You might want to stand back."

Kami gave a weak nod and watched as the saiyan flew away. Though Bardock may not have noticed it himself, Kami could feel the change in the saiyan. The power was unbelievable. _Damn_ , Kami thought, _the gap just grows larger_.

But Kami knew that Bardock would be the only one who could finish this. The old namekian could swallow his pride once again. But this would be the last time. He'd be back to training as soon as this was over.

Bardock's feet touched down on the hard ground and he watched his son's desperate attacks against Balmont. The old saiyan wanted to step in but it was not his battle to intervene in. A saiyan never interrupts another saiyan's battle. He watched as Balmont lifted the girl high up into the air. _She's got a lot stronger since last time I saw her_ , he thought but didn't think much of it. She had done well to keep up in this battle. As Bardock was lost in thought, he heard the thud of a body fall to the ground. _Guess it's my time to get involved_ , he thought.

"Finally, I can finish this…"

 _As the conclusion grows ever closer, mAskMaN09 continues to bring you round the clock coverage of the battle as it unfolds. We coming up to the end of this arc and it's getting good. Who's going to win? What did Bardock do to Balmont in the past? Will Kami ever be useful again? Who knows? I mean I do but…._

 _Anyway, see ya later_

 _-mAskMaN09_


End file.
